


Охота на волка

by Sabira



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Romance, Stiles and Lydia are sparks, Stiles is vere persistent kid, filthy language, section "relationships" is not so bad how it looks))), sex with full-alpha-form, some kind of crossdressing, strange view about werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чистокровные оборотни рождаются разделенными со своей волчьей сущностью. Но когда они вырастают, у людей с искрой раз в полгода появляется шанс поймать сущность и сделать своего оборотня полноценным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/gifts).



> В тексте обыгрывается терминология из 3а "Virgins-Warriors-Healers-Philosophers-Guardians", соотв. "непорочные-воины-целители-мыслители-стражи".

  
**Июнь 2014,**   
**где-то в Мексике, штат Нижняя Калифорния**   


  
  
Пыль взвилась желто-серым облаком и осела на грубоватых армейских ботинках — как будто их присыпали порошком для снятия отпечатков пальцев. Стайлз побил мыском о колесо джипа и сдался: обувь стала еще грязнее. Кроссовки бы так, наверное, не пачкались. Но отец настоял на ботинках, и Стайлз, пожалуй, был ему благодарен: несмотря на адскую жару, в них почти не потели ноги, а по удобству они ничуть не уступали его растоптанных найкам.  
Жалко, что к армейских ботинкам не прилагалось каких-нибудь специальных армейских штанов, в которых бы задница не сплющивалась в блин после десяти часов за рулем. Стайлз сплюнул себе под ноги, потер ягодицы и сощурился, рассматривая поднадоевший пейзаж. Песчаные холмы, постепенно переходящие в подножия гор, сухие, желтовато-зеленые кустарники, кривоватые столбы кактусов — и ни одной живой души на многие мили вокруг.   
Впрочем, последнее обстоятельство радовало Стайлза: он оставил далеко позади Мехикали, свернул с широкого шоссе и вдумчиво убивал свой джип на твердой песчаной дороге. Навигатор он отключил, едва пересек мексиканскую границу, и теперь ничто не сбивало Стайлза с толку.  
Он попрыгал на одном месте, разминаясь, помахал руками и выпил полбутылки воды. Есть не хотелось, но Стайлз все равно заставил себя сжевать энергетический батончик. Под кожей покалывало от нетерпения. Стайлз чувствовал себя, как наркоман, только что принявший дозу: четкость мыслей и предвкушение, что скоро станет нереально кайфово.  
Совсем немного — и внутри все заискрит, как неисправная розетка.  
О да. Скоро в нем _заискрит_.  
Стайлз достал из багажника баллончик, подсунутый ему Лидией, и нажал на кнопку, направив пульверизатор себе в лицо. Кожу покрыла прохладная водяная взвесь. Стайлз поморгал и усмехнулся: Лидия была права, крутая штука. Отлично освежает.  
Он закинул баллончик обратно, убрал питьевую воду и закрыл глаза, позволяя открыться другому зрению. Стайлз знал, что он уже не очень далеко. Сутки, может быть, двое — и он найдет.  
И если повезет, то там, где застрял Дерек, окажется еще и душ. Было бы очень неплохо.  
В конце концов, за тринадцать месяцев разлуки он привык жить без Дерека, а вот к потере возможности помыться жизнь Стайлза не подготовила.  
Душ и Дерек. Дерек и душ. Держитесь, Стайлз скоро вас найдет.  
  


  
**Июнь 2012,**   
**Бикон-Хиллз, штат Калифорния**   


  
  
— А вдруг он сегодня не придет?  
— Разве такое хоть раз бывало? — резонно возразила Лидия, пододвигая Стайлза и смотрясь в зеркало заднего вида. — Конечно, он будет.  
— Вообще-то, бывало! — Стайлз заглушил мотор и сунул ключи в карман. — В том году он пропустил встречу в апреле, потому что уезжал навестить родственников, а два года назад у него случилось неудачное полнолуние, и мать запретила ему появляться в клубе шесть недель подряд.  
— Выпей, — Лидия протянула ему фляжку. — Два маленьких глотка. И заткнись.  
Стайлз послушался ее совета, закашлялся и вернул фляжку. Он рассчитывал, что у Лидии там будет коньяк или виски, но она залила внутрь вермут, вкус которого Стайлз не переносил.  
Он вылез из машины, помог выйти Лидии и остановился, глубоко вдохнув.  
— Не дрейфь, — Лидия сжала его руку в своей. — Все пройдет отлично. Пошли.  
Стайлз кивнул ей, поцеловал в щеку — на удачу, — и они вместе отправились к входу.   
Его первый вечер на Танцах! Обалдеть. Стайлз уже думал, что он никогда не наступит. Но три дня назад ему исполнилось семнадцать, и вот, аллилуйя, Стайлз допущен в святая святых. Сегодня он сможет подойти и официально познакомиться. После пяти лет наблюдений исподтишка, сбора информации, расспросов отца, случайно подслушанных разговоров и дотошного занесения всех фактов и фактиков в пухлое, разрастающееся год за годом досье.   
Лишь бы не облажаться.  
— Вот там еда, галеты не бери, дрянь. Прямо и направо комната для мальчиков, а у Такера можно взять что-нибудь крепкое, если заплатишь двойную цену. И сегодня в зале Финсток, то есть, считай, мы без присмотра, — протараторила Лидия, выдергивая руку. — Дальше сам, мне нужно идти.  
Стайлз открыл рот, закрыл его и проследил за Лидией взглядом. Ну, все ясно. В нише рядом с музыкальным автоматом сидела Кора Хейл и скучающе наматывала на палец прядку из завязанного на затылке хвоста. Мэтт, устроившийся напротив, щелкал ее на зеркалку и кривился, то и дело что-то поправляя в настройках.  
Лидия, Лидия. Ты же опять нарвешься, подруга. Впрочем, пофиг, это не проблемы Стайлза.  
Он сосредоточился и осмотрелся по сторонам. Если Кора здесь, значит, все Хейлы уже приехали. Так, верно — вон Малия, опять прикалывается над Скоттом. Кому-то скоро влетит, если этот кто-то не перестанет пялиться ей в декольте. Стайлз помахал рукой Эллисон и взял со стола с едой домашнее печенье с шоколадной крошкой. Захрустел, набив рот, запил глотком сока и покосился в сторону бара. На часах было начало девятого, выпивку пока никто не заказывал. Стайлз бы не отказался дернуть чего-нибудь для храбрости, но дома не рискнул, справедливо опасаясь запалиться перед отцом, а сейчас ему Такер даже по двойному тарифу не продаст, слишком палевно. Стайлз доел печенье, отряхнул губы от крошек и поморщился, заметив, как поставленный на двери Дюкалион о чем-то расспрашивает Брейден. Лидия предупреждала, что иногда Дюк от скуки любит поговорить. Хорошо, что их он пропустил молча. Проверил айди и потерял всякий интерес.  
Стайлз почесал затылок, задумавшись, не сходить ли ему отлить, и застыл, наконец увидев то, что искал. Вернее, того, кого искал.  
Черная кожаная куртка промелькнула в мнущейся на танцполе толпе, Стайлз дернулся навстречу и остановился. Дерек сам вышел из круга танцующих, помахав кому-то в другом конце комнаты, и зашагал прямиком к протиравшему стаканы Такеру.  
— Пиво и маргариту.   
— Добавить побольше текилы? — ухмыльнулся Такер, ставя перед Дереком бутылку.  
— Ты не устал от этой шутки за последние семь лет?   
— Ни капли, — покачал головой Такер. — Ладно, Хейл, сделаю. Только за лаймом схожу в подсобку.  
Дерек кивнул и сел на барный стул. Стайлз, как загипнотизированный, обтер мгновенно вспотевшие ладони о джинсы и, быстро подойдя, уселся рядом.  
Дерек ему вежливо кивнул и уставился в телек над стойкой — показывали состоявшуюся днем игру.  
— Привет, — заговорил Стайлз, усмиряя скачущие в башке мысли. — Меня зовут Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински, сын шерифа.  
— Дерек Хейл, — нехотя представился Дерек, протянув ему руку. — Моя мать — Талия Хейл, старшая альфа.  
— Я знаю, — Стайлз стиснул ладонь Дерека и буквально почувствовал, как внутри сгорели все предохранители. Вот о чем предупреждала Лидия.  
— Да, ее все знают, — согласился Дерек.  
Стайлз улыбнулся ему и выпалил:  
— Это мой первый вечер.  
— Здорово, — без интереса сказал Дерек. — Недавно был день рождения?  
— В среду, — Стайлз понимал, что ему надо перестать улыбаться как дебилу, но мышцы вышли из-под контроля.   
— Поздравляю, — Дерек смазано улыбнулся и нахмурился, пощелкав пальцами: — Какая это луна?  
— Медовая, — с готовностью отозвался Стайлз. — Земляничная. Еще называют Луной Влюбленных. Или Луной Пары.  
— Да, точно, — Дерек взялся за свое пиво. — А у меня…  
— Дубовая, — вырвалось у Стайлза. — Или Снежная. Луна Длинных Ночей. Луна Волка — говорят, в нее рождаются самые сильные оборотни. У нас с тобой разница ровно в тринадцать циклов. Идеальное сочетание.  
— Что? — осторожно переспросил Дерек, поставив бутылку обратно на подставку. — Э, ты о чем? И откуда ты знаешь дату моего рож…  
— Тринадцать циклов отличная разница для пары. Ты же знаешь, как почитается тринадцатое полнолуние? В этом году оно выпало на август, будет большая Охота. А тринадцать циклов Охот это… Ну в общем, настоящий джекпот. Экстремум силы, если все складывается. Мы как раз в него попадаем, я смотрел по друидскому календарю.  
Стайлз перевел дыхание и облизнул губы. Он хотел продолжить рассказ про их с Дереком потрясающую совместимость, но, может, оставить это на потом? Да, точно, это подождет. Сейчас они лучше поболтают о чем-нибудь поувлекательнее.  
— Скажи, а ты…  
— Стоп, — перебил его Дерек, отстраняясь. — Ты ко мне подсел… ты что, решил меня склеить?  
Стайлз моргнул.   
— А ты что, не чувствуешь связь между нами? — удивился он и потер себе мочку уха. — Брось, я на это не поведусь!  
— Ты чокнутый, — заявил Дерек. — Какая, нахер, связь? Я тебя впервые вижу!  
— Ты видел меня дважды, — возразил Стайлз. — В том году, когда случилась авария на электростанции…  
— Да какая разница! — раздраженно перебил Дерек. — Отвали от меня. Хочешь приключений — ищи их в другом месте.  
— Нет, — Стайлз мотнул головой и спрыгнул на пол. — Ты мой потенциальный. Я пришел сюда сегодня только ради тебя.   
Дерек недоверчиво усмехнулся, огляделся по сторонам, словно искал свидетелей стайлзового безумия и тоже спрыгнул на пол.  
— Я не знаю, что ты вбил себе в голову, — тихо и интимно начал Дерек, — но ты что-то напутал. Я тебя не знаю, я не чувствую между нами никакой связи и я не хочу знакомиться с тобой поближе. Выбери кого-нибудь своего возраста и оторвись. А меня оставь в покое.  
— Ничего не выйдет, — цокнул языком Стайлз. — Ладно, я про такое слышал. Иногда потенциальные тупят, не проблема. Но я в нас уверен. Через год, когда мне разрешат охотиться, я тебя поймаю, и ты сам во всем убедишься.  
— Ты точно чокнутый, — расслабился Дерек. — Я тоже про таких слышал. Стилински, ты сказал? Оба родители — искры? Сильный дар и свернутые мозги.  
— Сильный дар, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Родители целитель и страж, а я, наверное, мыслитель, мне это дается лучше всего. И я не псих.   
— Я тут не один, — с намеком произнес Дерек. — И когда чертов Такер вернется и сделает заказанный мной коктейль, я отнесу его своей девчонке.  
— Пейдж? — уточнил Стайлз и махнул рукой. — У тебя с ней без шансов. В ней почти нет искры. Она никогда не пойдет ради тебя на Охоту. Зачем тратить на нее время?  
— Как еще мне тебя послать, чтобы ты отстал? — нахмурился Дерек.  
— Пойдем потанцуем? — предложил Стайлз. Он слышал, что Дерек недоволен, понимал, что тот пытается от него избавиться, но Стайлз был слишком очарован самим присутствием Дерека. Его голосом, запахом, близостью. Стайлз блаженствовал, наслаждаясь прямым контактом со своим будущим партнером, и ничто не могло испортить ему этот чарующий момент.  
— А может, сразу в толчок пойдем, ты мне передернешь? — Дерек приподнял брови, кивнул и указал большим пальцем себе за спину.  
— Давай, — Стайлз взял Дерека за рукав куртки. — Пошли.  
Тот вырвал руку и оскалился. Стайлз восхищенно присвистнул. Даже без сущности Дерек мог чуть-чуть менять форму челюсти и выращивать клыки. Вау.   
— Убирайся, — приказал Дерек. — Повторяю для идиотов: я пришел сюда увидеться со своей девушкой. И кончать я сегодня буду с ней. Все, свободен.  
Стайлз кривовато улыбнулся. Обычно он не очень-то хорошо чувствовал чужие эмоции, его искра была заточена под другое. Но Дерек был исключением из правил. Сильный потенциальный, его пара — ничего удивительного. Даже сквозь охватившую эйфорию Стайлз ощущал гнев, презрение и злость, направленные в его адрес. Это задевало. Нет, не так: это чертовски, блин, обижало.  
— Мне уйти? — Стайлз дернул плечом. — Вот так взять и свалить?  
— Да, — подтвердил Дерек. — Господи, да! Наконец-то дошло.  
— О’кей, — Стайлз пожевал изнутри щеку. — Но, знаешь, ты не станешь сегодня наслаждаться компанией Пейдж. А если и станешь, про меня ты тоже не забудешь.  
Он взял Дерека за воротник куртки, резко дернул к себе и с силой укусил за нижнюю губу — Дерек удачно приоткрыл рот от удивления. Стайлз стиснул зубы и охнул, когда ему достался хороший удар в левый бок.  
— Ты что! — просипел Стайлз, едва дыша.  
— Ну-ка пойдем! — Дерек взял его за шкирку и потащил куда-то в сторону.   
Стайлз все еще был занят попыткой заново научиться дышать и совершенно пропустил, как они оказались в небольшом помещении, где не было никого, кроме…  
Вот блядь.  
— Привет, пап! — бодро поздоровался Стайлз.  
— Что-то случилось?   
— Он на меня напал, — отчеканил Дерек, отпуская рубашку Стайлза. — Он со мной заигрывал, я попросил прекратить. Но он не послушался. Я в насмешку предложил пойти перепихнуться, ваш сын сказал, что не против. А потом, когда я снова объяснил, что не заинтересован и пришел сюда ради встречи с моей девушкой, он меня укусил. Видите?  
Глаза отца расширились. Стайлз зло толкнул Дерека в плечо и обратился к папе:  
— Да все не так, я…  
— Помолчи, — отрезал отец. — Дерек, я приношу свои извинения. Это первый вечер Стайлза, он перевозбудился. Мне жаль, что он сделал это. Его поступок просто недопустим.  
— Вот именно! — закивал Дерек. — Недопустим! Шериф, у вас что, не нашлось минутки научить сына манерам?  
У Стайлза вытянулось лицо. Да как Дерек смеет так говорить с его отцом?  
— Эй, ты! Выбирай выражения!  
— Стайлз! — прикрикнул отец и обратился к Дереку: — Ты прав, пожалуй, ему действительно стоит подумать о том, как себя вести. Стайлз слишком рано здесь появился.  
Дерек, успокоенный рассудительным тоном, поутих.  
— Простите меня за резкость, — извинился он.  
Отец понимающе улыбнулся:  
— Давай уладим это недоразумение, оставив его между нами, хорошо? Я прослежу, чтобы Стайлз еще цикл посидел дома. Полгода как раз хватит, чтобы он хорошенько подумал о своем поведении.  
— Нет! — Стайлз от возмущения чуть дар речи не потерял. — Полгода? Папа, ты издеваешься? Да у него все к утру заживет даже с его херовой регенерацией! Какой-то гребаный укус, и я полгода должен сидеть дома? Ну уж нет! Мне семнадцать. У меня есть полное право быть здесь!  
Стайлз набрал в грудь воздуха, собираясь привести парочку новых убойных аргументов и сдулся, поймав на себе папин взгляд. Тот смотрел устало и терпеливо, не перебивал, но выражение глаз, поза, залегшие вокруг рта морщины — все это выдавало эмоции отца. Разочарование, стыд, сожаление. Стайлз позорил его при Дереке, и они оба это понимали.  
— Он больше тебя не побеспокоит, — пообещал Дереку отец, убедившись, что Стайлз замолчал. — Приятного вечера.  
— Спасибо, шериф, — вежливо ответил тот и быстро пошел прочь — будто хотел поскорее сбежать от неловкой ситуации.  
Стайлз помолчал, ожидая нагоняя, но отец взялся перекладывать какие-то лежавшие перед ним листы.  
— Почему, — спросил Стайлз, устав от неприятной тишины. — Почему ты так хотел сгладить конфликт? Так стелился перед ним?  
— Стелился? — отец усмехнулся. — Стелился… Потому что, сынок, главное правило этих совместных вечеров — безопасность всех участников. Сегодня ее гарантирую я и Дюкалион. Если пострадает кто-то из искр — спрос будет с него. Если из потенциальных — с меня. И я бы очень не хотел отвечать перед Талией Хейл, почему ее сын подвергся нападению.  
— Да какое это нападение! — вспыхнул Стайлз. — Ты же видел, я его чуть-чуть укусил. Пап, я приревновал. Тоже мне, большое дело!  
Отец снова ничего не ответил, и Стайлз сглотнул, догадываясь, что папа смотрит на ситуацию иначе. Конечно, он знал, что Стайлз влюблен, но вряд ли сознавал, как сильно.   
— Я тебя подставил, — выдавил Стайлз. — Пап, я не хотел. Я не мог себя контролировать.  
— Я понял, — сухо согласился отец, по-прежнему сортируя бумаги.  
— Почему ты не кричишь на меня? — Стайлз шмыгнул носом. — Я же заслужил.  
— Мне и без того достаточно гадко на душе, чтобы еще и кричать на моего ребенка, — объяснил отец.   
Стайлз кивнул и подошел к двери.  
— Мне уйти прямо сейчас? С вечера?  
— Так будет лучше всего, — отец посмотрел ему в глаза. — Мне не надо провожать тебя до выхода?  
У Стайлза дернулась щека:  
— Я не настолько одержимый. Сам уйду. Извини еще раз.   
Отец махнул ему, и Стайлз вышел в темный прохладный коридор. Виски заломило, во рту собралась горечь. Стайлз засунул руку в карман и нашарил прихваченные с собой купюры. Он взял почти все свои сбережения, чтобы быть готовым к чему угодно.  
Что ж, на бутылку виски должно хватить.  
Стайлз вернулся к бару, поморщился от заигравшей громче музыки и лег на стойку, подзывая Такера. Завершив обмен денег на бутылку по выгодному курсу — Такер заломил цену в полтора раза выше, а не в два, Стайлз доплелся до дверей, мстительно показал средний палец веселящейся толпе, которой ощутимо прибавилось в помещении, и вывалился на улицу.  
Клуб располагался почти на границе с лесом, поэтому долго искать место не пришлось. Стайлз добрался до удобного рва, уселся на траву и сдернул крышку с бутылки.  
— Я все видела, — сказала Лидия, оскальзываясь на траве на высоких каблуках.  
Стайлз подал ей руку, помогая спуститься к нему. Лидия «съехала» вниз, уселась на кочку, подложив под задницу свернутую куртку, и отобрала у Стайлза бутылку.  
— Он тебя послал?  
— Сказал, что будет ебаться с Пейдж, а я ему нахер не сдался. А потом притащил меня к отцу, ублюдок. И заставил папу перед ним извиняться.  
— Кора меня высмеяла. Снова. Прямо при этом козле, — Лидия сделала хороший глоток, икнула и вытерла рот рукой. — Ебаная сучка.  
— А Дерек настоящее мудло, — Стайлз отобрал свою выпивку и присосался к горлышку. — Ничего, сегодня он не сможет целоваться.   
— Ты видел ее заносчивую рожу? — Лидия встряхнула головой. — Строит из себя королеву!  
— А этот сначала даже не понял, что я с ним заигрываю! Сразу решил, что я его недостоин. Даже не рассмотрел меня как пару!  
— Сдашься, Стилински? — Лидия заправила за ухо прядь. — Пошлешь на хер этого уебка?  
Стайлз сощурился:  
— Ни за что. Видит бог, он мой. Из рук у меня есть будет.  
— Да, — медленно кивнула Лидия. — Только так. Пусть говорит что хочет. Я ее поймаю. Посмотрим, кто тогда будет за кем бегать.  
Стайлз поднял руку, Лидия дала ему «пять» и прижалась к его плечу своим. Стайлз обнял ее за талию, подтаскивая к себе, подмигнул Лидии и чокнулся с ней, когда та достала свою фляжку. Сейчас они нажрутся, а завтра придумают, что делать с отстранением Стайлза и как объяснить этим двум тупым недооборотням, какую ошибку они совершают, прогоняя своих искр.  
Кора еще могла тупить, но Дерек уже почти семь лет приходит на Танцы и так и не смог найти никого, кому бы хватило смелости выйти ради него на Охоту. Стайлз знал почему: тупых в городе не было, все понимали, что с сыном Талии Хейл справиться будет не просто. А вот Стайлз не сомневался, что у него получится.  
Он был рожден для этого. Ловля сущности Дерека не станет для него проблемой. И чем быстрее Дерек это поймет и начнет, блядь, сотрудничать, тем быстрее он станет настоящим волком. Ну и Стайлз тоже, конечно, поимеет с этого свои бонусы. Усиление магического потенциала, целый ворох новых возможностей и полноценная связь с оборотнем — учитывая унаследованный им от родителей дар, Стайлз станет суперкрут.   
Ну почему Дерек решил сопротивляться и устроил этот цирк? Да ему надо Стайлза в задницу целовать за готовность рискнуть своей шкурой ради их общего блага!  
Мудло, нет, ну какое все-таки мудло!  
Стайлз вытянул руку, растопырил пальцы, и с кончиков сорвались красно-оранжевые искры. Лидия резко встряхнула кистью, и искры Стайлза прострелили тонкие сверкающие белые нити.   
— Вот такой аркан ты и закинешь Коре на шею, — подбодрил ее Стайлз. Лидия довольно хмыкнула.  
Стайлз сделал новый глоток из опустевшей на треть бутылки и лег на спину, разглядывая звезды на вечернем небе. Его утешало то, что он не одинок. Мало кто понимал его одержимость Дереком, только Лидия. Потому что сама попала в ту же ловушку: как и Стайлз, Лидия с детства осознала, кто станет ее парой. И, как и Стайлз, она не собиралась сдаваться.  
Неважно, сколько это займет времени. Они оба достигнут своей цели.  
  


  
**Июнь 2014,**   
**где-то в Мексике, штат Нижняя Калифорния**   


  
  
К вечеру похолодало. Стайлз застегнул толстовку под горло, съехал на обочину и заглушил джип. Фары горели, освещая выбранный для ночлега пятачок земли. Стайлз зевнул и решил, что не станет разводить костер. Конечно, было бы здорово сожрать что-нибудь горячее, но возиться с растопкой ему не хотелось. Ладно. Он заморочится утром, устроит себе настоящий крутой завтрак для одиноких рейнджеров. А пока можно вскрыть что-нибудь из консервов и пожевать. Стайлз так и поступил. Перекусил, замотал пустую жестянку в плотный пакет и кинул к собравшемуся в машине мусору. Раскатал на жухлой траве спальный мешок и попытался умыться: выручили влажные салфетки и полоскание для рта. Стайлз вырубил фары и забрался в мешок, радуясь, что вот-вот окажется в тепле. Ночью Мексика не радовала высокими температурами.  
Да, не зря он отказывался, когда папа предлагал ему поехать в лагерь бойскаутов. Стайлзу нравилось смотреть всяческие шоу про выживание, но участвовать в таком? Нет, спасибо, он обойдется. Он бы ни за что не пустился в это путешествие, не будь ставки так высоки.  
Дерек стоил одиночества, ночных страхов, паршивой еды, пропотевшей футболки и грязи на шее.  
Стайлз зарылся носом в боковину спальника и закрыл глаза. Ему было не по себе, и больше всего на мозги давило отсутствие поблизости других людей. Раньше Стайлз не понимал, насколько ему важно быть окруженным такими же двуногим, как он сам.  
Объективно бояться Стайлзу было нечего, но иррациональные, глубинные страхи срать хотели на логические доводы. Стайлз стиснул зубы, выругался и взялся за привычный ритуал. Утром у него будет болеть башка, как после зверской гулянки, но ничего не попишешь. Кроме того, лишний риск Стайлзу не нужен. В этих местах вроде бы не водятся койоты, но зачем проверять?   
Стайлз лег на спину, расслабляя каждую мышцу в теле, как учили наставники, и позволил силе внутри вспыхнуть. Лидия говорила, что у нее это происходит иначе. Будто она вытягивает из себя длинные нити и опутывает ими все вокруг, как сумасшедший паук. Стайлз считал, что ей подходит — натуральная Черная Вдова. А его сила всегда начинала с взрыва. Сноп искр, брызги обжигающего конфетти, фейерверк — это подходило ему как нельзя лучше.  
Стайлз представил, как запускает в чернильно-синее небо огромную петарду и позволил ей «рассыпаться» вокруг него ровным кругом. Сила прокатилась по телу и схлынула, оставив после себя легкий озноб. Стайлз усмехнулся, ощутив, как заработала защита. Страж бы поставил предупреждающий контур, отпугивая любопытных ночных животных. Воин бы заставил контур убивать. Целитель бы мягко внушал животным идти мимо. А Стайлз предпочитал энергоемкий, но подходивший его специализации прием. Круга, в котором спал Стайлз, теперь не существовало ни для одного способного мыслить существа.   
Стайлз снова перелег на бок и глубоко вдохнул. Он так привык представлять фантомные объятия Дерека, что заснуть без этой фантазии уже не удавалось.   
Черт. Когда же он сможет перестать себя обманывать?  


  
**Октябрь 2012,**   
**Бикон-Хиллз, штат Калифорния**   


  
  
— Ты купишь мне пиццу. Огромную пиццу с пеперони. И содовую. Лидия, я серьезно!  
— Этот или этот? — Лидия взяла в руки два лифчика и немигающе уставилась на Стайлза. — Салатовый или миндальный?  
— Ты специально назвала цвета так, чтобы они ассоциировались с едой? — Стайлз, нахмурившись, взглянул на лифчики, пытаясь понять, что от него хотят. — Они же одинаковые. Кружева, лямки… Лидия, забей. У тебя классные сиськи, они будут хороши в любом, даже вон в том, смотри!  
Стайлз указал на плотный спортивный топ ярко-розового цвета. Лидия поморщилась и нырнула в кабинку. Стайлз бы тоже с ней пошел, но он уже пару раз получил вешалкой по голове и понял, что прикольных голых сисек ему не обломится. Ну и ладно.  
— Себе не хочешь что-нибудь выбрать? У нас есть мужское белье.  
Стайлз нелепо подпрыгнул на месте и схватился за сердце.  
— Уф, ты меня напугала, — честно признался он вышедшей из-за кассы Эрике.  
Они не были особенно хорошо знакомы: пусть Эрика и жила в качестве исключения на человеческой половине города, она оставалась потенциальной.  
— У тебя СДВГ, верно? — спросила Эрика. — Поэтому такой дерганый?  
Стайлз кивнул. Конечно, Эрика видела его в больнице. Она и сама там была частой гостьей. Мелисса не любила делиться подробностями чужой истории болезни, но кое-что Стайлз разнюхал. У Эрики было редкое генетическое заболевание, не позволявшее ей жить среди своих. Выбросы силы у оборотней провоцировали у нее ответную реакцию, доводя Эрику до припадков. Мелисса говорила, что все наладится, как только Эрика получит свою сущность, а пока приходилось подстраиваться под обстоятельства. Эрика жила у тетки, навещая родителей по выходным, ходила в местную школу и предпочитала дружить с потенциальными — они-то не могли ей навредить.   
— Да, СДВГ, — подтвердил Стайлз, нервно улыбаясь. — Но я сегодня сам не свой. Сама понимаешь.  
— Еще бы. Паршивая вчера выдалась Охота, — протянула Эрика. — Страшно представить, что сейчас творится у Арджентов.  
— Угу, — согласился Стайлз, мечтая поменять тему.  
Утренний разговор с отцом был слишком свеж в памяти.  
— Не думала, что Кейт действительно рискнет, — оживилась Эрика, сочтя бубнеж Стайлза предложением посплетничать. — В августе эта тихоня Пейдж, теперь Кейт… Не завидую я Хейлу.  
— Пейдж повезло больше, — Стайлз пожал плечами, молясь, чтобы Лидия поскорее вышла из кабинки. — Не с ее силами охотиться под Луной Мертвых. Она правильно сделала, что вернулась, едва почувствовала себя плохо.   
— Разве это не позор для искры? — Эрика поправила вырез на форменной блузке. — Впрочем, да. Думаю, не вернись она, сущность бы ее растерзала. Шею свернула, точно тебе говорю.  
— А ты любишь кровавые истории, — съязвил Стайлз.  
— Они интересные, — согласилась Эрика. — Твой отец шериф Стилински? Он не рассказывал, что именно случилось с Кейт?  
О да, он рассказывал и даже в подробностях, но тебе, красотка, не обломится жареных фактов.  
— Нет, — соврал Стайлз, состроив обиженную гримасу. — Ее врачи наблюдают, никто не может дать точный прогноз. Но по слухам Кейт запрут в «Эхо» минимум на пару лет. В лучшем случае на пару.  
— Хреново, — Эрика дотронулась до мелкого прыщика на щеке и отдернула руку. — У Кейт была яркая искра, не знаю, на что теперь Хейл может рассчитывать. Если уж она не справилась с его сущностью… Придется парню остаться недом на всю жизнь.  
Стайлз стиснул зубы, чтобы не ляпнуть в ответ гадость. В принципе, в жаргонном «нед» не было ничего уж такого обидного. Среди оборотней и потенциальных оно вполне было в ходу. «Недооборотни» в большинстве своем никак не притеснялись сородичами, но Стайлза задела презрительная ремарка Эрики. Кроме того, она ошибалась. Дерек станет волком. Совсем скоро.  
— Зато у Арджентов сегодня другая победа, — напомнил Стайлз.  
— Ха, уверена, что Эллисон не перенапряглась, — Эрика закатила глаза. — Ты вроде дружишь с этим придурком Макколом? Он такой щеночек. Его сущность, наверное, облизала Эллисон лицо и сама побежала следом.  
— Не знаю, не знаю, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Я слышал, что ее рвало полночи. Скотт сильный.  
— Когда не строит из себя идиота, — неожиданно согласилась Эрика.   
Точно, она должна быть с ним хорошо знакома. Во-первых, Мелисса ее целительница, во-вторых, Скотт был еще одним исключением из правил. Потенциальным, живущим среди людей. Обычно при разводе потенциальные оставались с родителем-оборотнем, но Мелисса послала судью Арджента к черту и потребовала себе право забрать сына. Учитывая, что мистер Маккол собирался переезжать из-за повышения на работе, а целителями уровня Мелиссы город не разбрасывался, на Скотта закрыли глаза.  
Теперь, наверное, все изменится. С сущностью еще надо научиться управляться, Скотту придется переехать в свой старый дом.  
Черт, это что же — они со Стайлзом теперь окажутся в разных школах? Вот отстой!  
— Все, — оповестила Лидия, выйдя из кабинки. — Возьму оба.  
Она всучила лифчики профессионально улыбнувшейся Эрике и подмигнула Стайлзу.  
Сучка. Специально позволила ему помучиться.  
— Оплатишь наличными? — спросила Эрика, встав обратно за кассу.  
— Да, — Лидия вытащила кошелек и выудила оттуда новенькую сотню — Твой отец такой же идиот?  
— «Детка, ты такая грустная, пройдись по магазинам», — передразнила Эрика фальцетом. — Да. Покажешь ему, что купила?  
— Непременно, — фыркнула Лидия, обменявшись с Эрикой понимающим взглядом. — А ты что принесла домой с очередного шопинга?   
— Одолжила у приятеля пневматический пистолет и коробку патронов. Мой папа страховщик, и я просто видела, как он стал подсчитывать увеличивающиеся риски, завидев меня с пушкой в руках.  
— У Бойда взяла? — влез Стайлз, опершись ладонями на прилавок. — Мы с ним пару раз ходили стрелять по банкам. Хороший парень.  
— Ага, — рассеянно отозвалась Эрика и выдала Лидии сдачу и покупки. — Спасибо, приходите к нам еще.  
Лидия махнула ей на прощание и всучила пакет протянувшему руку Стайлзу. Тот бросил Эрике «до скорого» и с облегчением покинул магазин.  
— Пиццерия, — потребовал Стайлз. — Сейчас.   
— Мы же ели бургеры три часа назад? — недовольно напомнила Лидия, переходя дорогу. — Стайлз, ты что, так и не успокоился?  
— О, ты шутишь? — Стайлз раздраженно махнул пакетом. — Мне все утро промывали мозги! В августе отец был еще ничего. В тринадцатую луну вечно случается какая-нибудь жопа на Охоте, сбитый цикл, вся херня. И Пейдж, слава богу, не пострадала. Посидела пару часов у врачей и отправилась домой, валяться в кровати. А Кейт Арджент еле нашли утром. Лидия, она орала, никого не узнавала, а изо рта шла пена. Ее трое санитаров еле скрутили, и то когда Морелл фактически вырубила Кейт!  
— Пришлось привлекать воина? — Лидия толкнула стеклянную дверь и направилась прямиком к их любимому столику.   
— А кто бы иначе с ней справился? — Стайлз плюхнулся на диванчик и взял в руки стоявшее на столике меню. Он знал его наизусть, но выбирать пиццу было ритуалом. — Отца она просто смела. Представляешь, что он мне устроил?  
— Но он же отпустит тебя в январе на Танцы? — обеспокоенно спросила Лидия.  
— Я надеюсь, — Стайлз улыбнулся знакомой официантке и понизил голос: — Только мне запрещено даже думать о Дереке. Вернее, об Охоте. На Дерека папа со скрипом согласен.  
— Хейл с тобой не свяжется просто так, — отрезала Лидия. — Он же гондон.  
— В следующий раз свои тряпки будешь сама таскать, — обиделся Стайлз, в глубине души признавая правоту Лидии. Дерек был шикарным красавчиком, у него не будет недостатка в поклонниках даже без волчьей силы и утраты статуса наследника Талии Хейл. Стайлз ему нахер не сдался. Спасибо, Дерек отлично прояснил свою позицию в их прошлую встречу.  
— Зато ты можешь расслабиться, — Лидия кинула на стол миленькую вязаную шапочку, которая обошлась ей в совершенно безумные доллары — это была их добыча с предыдущего шопинга. — Никто теперь не полезет к Дереку. Во время следующей Охоты тебе не придется переживать, что его кто-то поймает.  
— Уверена? М? — Стайлз отпихнул меню. — А если все будет наоборот? Если Дерек окажется вызовом для честолюбивых искр, об этом ты не думала? Если его сущность такая сильная — ты представляешь размер бонуса? Да за него в апреле будет настоящая драка!  
— А тебя не допустят, — кивнула Лидия. — Восемнадцать тебе только в июне.  
— Я просто сдохну, если его заберет себе кто-то еще, — тихо сказал Стайлз, уставившись в поцарапанную столешницу, закрытую веселой яркой салфеткой. — Мне почти плевать, что он сейчас трахается с кем попало, черт с ним, хуй у него многоразовый. Но связь-то можно образовать лишь однажды! И это должен быть я. Только я.  
— И ты будешь, — Лидия взяла его за руку. — Стайлз, хватит психовать. Прими аддерал или… хочешь, я тебе помогу?  
Стайлз фыркнул:  
— А ты научилась контролировать?  
В прошлый раз эксперимент Лидии с ее искрой закончился тем, что ей снесло крышу, как после косяка, а у Стайлза встало и не хотело опускаться, несмотря на все его отчаянные попытки успокоиться. Им повезло, что Стайлзу хватило сил отказаться от заигрываний разомлевшей Лидии, потерявшей всякую связь с реальностью.  
— Стало лучше, чем было, — невозмутимо ответила Лидия. Впрочем, появившийся на щеках румянец сдал ее с потрохами. Стайлз улыбнулся, переживая вспышку нежности. Лидия была хорошей девчонкой, хоть и любила повыпендриваться, изображая из себя королеву улья. Стайлз гордился, что может называть ее своим другом.  
— А ты? — Стайлз сделал заказ за них обоих и принялся скручивать салфеточного человечка. — Ты пойдешь на апрельскую Охоту?  
— А что, у меня есть какие-то шансы? — Лидия обхватила губами трубочку, торчащую из горлышка стеклянной бутылки кока-колы. — У нас с Корой ни намека на связь. Я просто не почувствую ее в лесу.   
— Еще полгода, — Стайлз пошевелил сделанным человечком. — Не вешай нос!  
— Семь месяцев и никакого результата, — вздохнула Лидия. — Она меня сторонится, если я решаюсь подойти — гонит. И все время пялится.  
— Разве это не хороший знак? — удивился Стайлз. — Она ведет себя, как Эдвард.   
— Хочет пустить мне кровь? — усмехнулась Лидия. — Стайлз, Кира все-таки заставила тебя прочитать?  
— Где-то на третьей книжке я почти увлекся, — сознался Стайлз. — Вошел в ритм. И отец Беллы шериф, я чувствую с ней связь.  
— Я сделаю вид, что не слышала этого, — постановила Лидия. — Нет, в поведении Коры нет ничего _такого_. Стайлз, я же непорочная, я бы почувствовала. Я знаю, когда меня хотят. Ей неинтересно, что у меня под юбкой.  
— Тогда зачем мы проторчали сорок минут, выбирая тебе трусы? — возмутился Стайлз. — Хорошо, давай подумаем. Если это не секс, это…  
— Ну?  
— Не знаю, — Стайлз воткнул человечку в голову коктейльный зонтик. — Как насчет ее волчьих инстинктов?  
— Ближе к делу, — поторопила Лидия.  
Стайлз наоборот сделал паузу. Лидия ценила его искру, умеющую докапываться до сути вещей, и было приятно чувствовать себя востребованным.  
— Она присматривает, чтобы тебя не увели, — предположил Стайлз. — Ревность, только без секса. Ты за ней бегала, она решила, что ты принадлежишь ей.   
— Я резиновая косточка, — мрачно сказала Лидия.  
— Не понял, — растерялся Стайлз, ожидавший какой-то другой реакции.  
— У Прады есть нелюбимая игрушка, резиновая косточка. Она ее никогда не трогает. А когда я попыталась забрать косточку, чтобы выкинуть, Прада так взбесилась, что укусила меня за лодыжку. И полдня рычала на всех.  
— Вау, — восхитился Стайлз. — Да я реально крут. Попал в яблочко! Теперь тебе надо лишь выбрать любого оборотня, и Кора побежит тебя отбивать.  
— Ты ни о чем не забыл? — по-акульи улыбнулась Лидия.  
— Видимо, забыл, и ты мне сейчас напомнишь, — Стайлз действительно отвлекся: если глаза его не подводят, это их заказ. Черт, еще пара минут, и он будет есть горячую свежую пиццу!   
— Во время Охоты мы чувствуем того оборотня, с которым у нас самая крепкая связь. А теперь пошевели мозгами.  
— Ты выберешь себе кого-нибудь, чтобы спровоцировать Кору, и в итоге завяжешься на постороннего потенциального, — сообразил Стайлз. — Да, хреновый план.  
— Ума не приложу, что делать, — Лидия подвинула свою шапку, освобождая место для пиццы, и раздраженно вырвала у Стайлза салфеточного человечка, смяв его и всучив официантке. — Достал.  
— Кто-то злится, — поддразнил ее Стайлз, выбирая себе кусок. — Что случилось с принципом «улыбайся, кто-нибудь может влюбиться в твою улыбку»?  
— Еще слово, и у тебя встанет прямо сейчас, — пообещала Лидия.  
— Угрожать людям эрекцией — это недостойно, — упрекнул ее Стайлз. — Ладно тебе. Забей. У нас есть отличная пицца, а ночью никого из наших волков не поймали. И ты купила арахисовый лифчик.  
— Миндальный.  
— Похер, — Стайлз поймал ртом кончик своего куска и замычал от блаженства.  
Настроение поползло вверх. Да, утро выдалось пиздецовым, но что было, то прошло.  
Осталось придумать, как обойти данное отцу обещание не охотиться на сущность Дерека, и все будет совсем круто. Искра обязательно поможет ему найти решение.  
  


  
**Июнь 2014,**   
**где-то в Мексике, штат Нижняя Калифорния**   


  
  
Стайлз включил телефон и выругался, увидев красный крестик поверх знака сети. Он понимал, что мобильный здесь ловить не будет, но все равно иррационально понадеялся, что ему повезет.  
Конечно, у него был с собой спутниковый передатчик, но его заготовили для критических ситуаций. И повода его задействовать пока не возникало.  
— С днем рождения меня, — проворчал себе под нос Стайлз, нанизав на шампур белый, немного оплывший после езды в машине, зефир.   
Первый раз в жизни он встречает свой праздник так. В одиночку, без отца, Лидии и Скотта. И даже без Дерека.  
Собираясь в это путешествие, Стайлз наивно полагал, что поиски займут дня два, от силы три. В реальности он мотался по Мексике уже больше недели, и пусть чутье подсказывало, что Стайлз движется в верном направлении, он не знал, сколько еще времени займет путь.  
В мечтах Стайлза это утро он должен был встретить в постели Дерека. Проснуться от запаха апельсинового сока и горячих оладий, перекусить, заняться умопомрачительным сексом и… Ну, они бы придумали, как провести время. В реальности Стайлз сидел на пыльной обочине, пек зефир на костре и чесался после подлого ночного рейда москитов.   
Впрочем, несмотря на усталость и страстное нетерпение увидеть Дерека, Стайлз не падал духом. Все это походило на последние уровни перед главным боссом. Бьешь на автомате врагов, прыгаешь, стреляешь, уворачиваешься, и вот он, момент истины. Умри, гад, я тебя сделал.  
Только в мысленном варианте Стайлза получалось «мужик, как я рад, что я тебя все-таки нашел. Пиздец, как я по тебе соскучился, Дерек».  
Соскучился. Соскучился-соскучился-соскучился. Стайлз стиснул зубы, давя в груди жалобный всхлип, и, психанув, снял с подпорки палочку с зефиром и зашвырнул ее в щетинистые заросли кактусов. Немного полегчало. Стайлз громко выдохнул ртом, размял плечи и сделал глоток воды.  
Наверное, он разрыдается от облегчения, когда доберется до Дерека. Вот просто обнимет его и станет реветь Дереку в пончо — тот же не мог не купить себе пончо за год жизни в Мексике? И сомбреро. И сапоги на каблуках.  
Стайлз открыл рот и с досадой его закрыл: пошутить ему тоже было не с кем.   
— Охуенно праздную, — сказал он вслух и поморщился. Собственный голос показался ему чужим и надтреснутым.  
Ладно, нечего раскисать. Надо подлить бензина в бак, собрать вещи и ехать дальше.  
Сегодня день Стайлза. Ему повезет.  


  
**Февраль 2013,**   
**Бикон-Хиллз, штат Калифорния**   


  
  
— Принеси мне апельсиновый Малибу, — то ли попросила, то ли приказала Малия. Стайлз никогда не понимал, как стоит толковать ее интонацию.  
— Тебе что-нибудь взять? — обратился Стайлз к сидящей в обнимку с Малией Лидии.  
— Космополитен, — Лидия погладила Малию по загорелой руке. Подцепила пальчиками браслет с позвякивающими подвесками и чарующе улыбнулась.  
Малия ответила ей хищной улыбкой и, склонившись к Лидии, что-то шепнула ей на ухо.  
Стайлз поспешно сполз с диванчика и рванул к Такеру.   
— Хей! Мои девочки хотят выпить! — Стайлз стукнул ладонью по стойке и подергал бровями.  
Такер хмыкнул и сощурился, выслушивая заказ. Себе Стайлз попросил обычную колу: в нем уже плескалось два шота текилы, и пить дальше он не рисковал. С Малией расслабляться было нельзя, в интересах Стайлза сохранять ясность ума.  
— Как тебе удалось окрутить сразу двоих? — Такер залил ликер апельсиновым соком и воткнул в стакан две трубочки.  
— У нас с Лидией честная конкуренция, — подмигнул ему Стайлз. — Мы оба подкатили к Малии, и теперь… бои без правил. Победителю достается девушка.  
— И это вряд ли будешь ты, — Такер пристроил на край стакана надрезанный кружок апельсина и взялся за приготовление «космо».   
Стайлз оглянулся. Если глаза его не обманывают, еще чуть-чуть, и ладонь Малии окажется полностью под юбкой Лидии. Так, надо выручать подругу.  
— Малии нравится меня дразнить. Она вся в отца.  
Такер улыбнулся и, не скрываясь, поставил на стойку лимонную водку. Сегодня в клубе дежурили Эннис и Финсток, поэтому можно было хоть голышом ходить. Что уж говорить про продажу алкоголя несовершеннолетним.  
— Тогда удачи, — Такер пододвинул к Стайлзу выполненный заказ.   
За последние пару месяцев Стайлз наловчился управляться с бокалами. Он без труда подхватил все три, донес их до столика и скинул руку Малии с талии Лидии.  
— Мы так не договаривались, — ревниво сказал он. — Эй! Притормозите!  
— Тебе тоже достанется, ковбой, — Малия убрала за ухо прядь волос, взяла Стайлза за воротник рубашки и дернула на себя. От нее пахло чем-то острым и свежим, а у блеска на губах был привкус фруктовой жвачки. Стайлз ответил на поцелуй, попытался невзначай дотронуться до груди Малии, и девушка ловко вывернулась.  
— Мне нравится твоя хваткость, но главный приз еще надо завоевать, — Малия взяла свой коктейль.  
— Главный приз? Я думал, это всего лишь вторая база.  
— Тебе надо было разрешить ему пощупать, — Лидия облизала ярко-красные губы. — Ведь больше ему ничего не светит.  
— Вы классные, — искренне сказала Малия, поднимая вверх бокал. — Выпьем?  
Они чокнулись, сопроводив звон бокалов громким «йееееееееее!», и Стайлз краем глаза заметил застывшую в нише Кору Хейл.  
Она не пряталась, пусть и была в тени. Кора стояла, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрела на их столик почти в упор. Стайлз едва удержался, чтобы не помахать ей: Кора была горяча. Она редко носила реально соблазнительные шмотки: короткие юбки, топы с глубоким вырезом и прочую чепуху. От Коры и так разило сексом, ей не надо было выставлять напоказ голую кожу, чтобы привлечь внимание. Темные лосины, свободная туника, кожаная куртка до талии с укороченными рукавами — ничего особенного, обычная повседневная одежда. Никаких украшений, не считая цепочки с трискелионом на шее и массивных мужских часов на запястье. Гладкий хвост, сережки-гвоздики, почти полное отсутствие макияжа. По сравнению с размалеванными и приодетыми Малией и Лидией Кора выглядела едва не оборванкой, но Стайлз бы не отказался провести с ней минут десять в интимной обстановке. Да и не он один.  
Стайлз заметил, как у Лидии подрагивают пальцы, и понял, что пора вмешаться.  
— Потанцуешь со мной? — спросил Стайлз у Малии, беря ее за запястье. — Пойдем разомнемся, грех сидеть на такой попке.  
— М-м-м, — Малия окинула его взглядом. — Пойдем. Лидия?  
— Загляну в комнату для девочек и присоединюсь к вам, — пообещала та.  
Стайлз кивнул. Захотелось пописать? Или все дело в Коре, хлопнувшей дверью женского туалета?  
Стайлз повел Малию на танцпол и шагнул вместе с ней в круг отрывающихся. Двигаться никто нормально не умел, так что Стайлз расслабился и позволил себе покачиваться в такт музыке. Вообще-то он любил зажечь по-настоящему, но через три столика от них Дерек о чем-то трепался с Пэрришем, и Стайлз побоялся опозориться.  
Малия закинула руки Стайлзу на шею и прижалась к нему всем телом. Диджей в этот момент решил сменить пластинку и замутить биты, но Малию не волновало, что они не попадают в такт. Она лизнула Стайлза в шею, провела растопыренными пальцами по его затылку и шепнула:  
— Давай отойдем. Я знаю одно местечко.  
Стайлз машинально кивнул. Прямо перед ним была зеркальная колонна, в которой отражалось искаженное изображение Пэрриша, и, кажется, этот мудак только что заржал во весь голос над какой-то шуточкой Дерека.  
Вот ублюдок.  
Досмотреть представление не удалось: Малия взяла Стайлза за руку и повела его прочь. Она показала средний палец чмокнувшему перед ней воздух Мэтту и неожиданно свернула прямиком к Дереку.  
— Угостишь? — спросила она, забирая у Дерека со столика пиво, и сделала несколько глотков. — Фух, вспотела, пока танцевала. Эй, патрульный, ты же меня не арестуешь за это пиво?  
Пэрриш покачал головой:  
— Я не при исполнении.  
— Отдай мою выпивку, — Дерек нахмурился и забрал у Малии бутылку. — Питеру это не понравится.  
— Папочка не узнает, — Малия подмигнула ему и, обняв Дерека, быстро поцеловала его в щеку. — Спасибо, кузен.  
Она снова уверенно схватила Стайлза и потащила его прочь.  
— И зачем ты устроила это представление? — удивился Стайлз, когда они завалились в маленькое помещение без окон, заставленное какой-то плохо различимой в тусклом свете дрянью.  
— За этим, — Малия подняла вверх руку с зажатым между двумя пальцами презервативом. — Ты вроде бы хотел главный приз, Стайлз?  
— Но ты же сказала, что мне пока рано о нем думать, — пробормотал он, как загипнотизированный глядя на фольгу.  
— Девушки переменчивы в своих решениях, — Малия встряхнула головой и толкнула Стайлза к стене. — Трахался когда-нибудь с потенциальной? Уверена, что нет.  
— Бинго, — растерянно улыбнулся Стайлз, стараясь не паниковать.  
Предрассудков у него не было: он бы с удовольствием перепихнулся с Малией. Дерек был недоступен, а тело давно хотело трахаться, желательно много и часто. Вот только если он займется с ней сексом, то рискует установить с Малией связь крепче, чем Стайлзу было выгодно.   
Поэтому они с Лидией и придумали этот идеальный со всех точек зрения план. Малия была отличным решением всех проблем разом. Как кузина Коры и Дерека она многое про них знала, и результаты осторожных расспросов радовали и Стайлза, и Лидию. Кроме того, за самой Малией было приятно ухаживать. Она была красивой, веселой, умной и отлично умела расслабляться. Стайлза слегка напрягала ее агрессивность и любовь командовать, но многолетняя дружба с Лидией научила его не париться из-за девчоночьей властности. И, что самое главное, Кора действительно страшно бесилась, когда Лидия с Малией начинали зажигать. Стайлз бы хотел себя обманывать, что Дерек бесится тоже, но по его вечно мрачной роже было трудно разобрать какие-то эмоции. Стайлз утешал себя тем, что хотя бы помогает Лидии и заодно периодически обжимается с сексуальной девчонкой. И эта девчонка не терпит его прикосновения и поцелуи, а очень даже их ждет. Охуенное чувство. Стайлзу нравилось быть желанным. Он так и не запал на Малию, но когда она смотрела на него с расширившимися зрачками и гладила сзади по шее, у него начинало вставать.  
Впрочем, секс был под запретом. Во-первых, если их застукают, отец Малии его убьет, во-вторых, они с Лидией специально ухаживали за ней вдвоем, чтобы гасить искры друг друга и мешать образованию связи. И вот сейчас Стайлз оказался в такой жопе, что дальше просто некуда.  
Нет, в крайнем случае он скажет Малии правду, но лучше бы обойтись без таких признаний. Они успели неплохо сдружиться, и Стайлзу не хотелось говорить хорошей девчонке, что он ее использует.   
— Оу, да у тебя есть, чем похвастаться, — Малия с силой провела ладонью по предавшему Стайлза члену.  
Конечно, гениталиям неведомы высокие цели и грандиозные планы на будущее. Мошонку интересует только сброс спермы, а член во всем ей потакает.  
Блядь.  
— Я рад, что он тебе нравится, — скованно отозвался Стайлз, молясь о спасении.  
Что же все-таки делать?  
Малия потянулась его поцеловать, Стайлз ей ответил и с удивлением обнаружил, что Малия положила его руки себе на грудь.  
— Вау, — протянул он, сжимая упругие полушария через тонкую блузку. — А можно расстегнуть?  
— Попробуй, ковбой, — Малия подтянула его к себе за ремень на джинсах. — Ты немного растерял свой пыл. Мне нравится, как ты краснеешь.   
— Любишь строить из себя грязную девчонку? — Стайлз навалился и поменял их местами, впечатав Малию в стену. — Тебе идет. Очень секси.  
Малия расхохоталась и склонила голову к левому плечу, приглашая Стайлза поцеловать ее шею.   
Нет, надо точно что-то делать.  
— Вот вы где! — Лидия распахнула дверь кладовки. — Ах ты шлюшка!  
Малия протянула к ней руки, и Лидия, уверенно оттеснив Стайлза, поцеловала подставленные губы.  
Стайлз выдохнул, успокоенный присутствием Лидии, и застыл, увидев, как рука Малии забралась под короткую юбку Лидии и, кажется, сжала… О нет, он не станет смотреть. Ну вот только так, одним глазом, потому что…  
Малия зарычала, тихо и по-волчьи, Лидия отозвалась выразительным стоном. Стайлз с осуждением посмотрел на стоящую дыбом ширинку. Ох черт, как же его тянуло влезть между этими двумя сладко пахнущими женскими телами, выпустить член наружу и положиться на удачу. Надо только взять резинку Дерека и…  
Стайлза словно кипятком ошпарило от полезших в голову фантазий. Резинка Дерека. Если представить, что это не Малия ее украла, а Дерек сам достал и отдал ее Стайлзу?  
Ему представилась другая каморка, где они были бы только вдвоем. Стайлз почти наяву увидел, как насмешливо хмыкает и опускается перед Дереком на колени. Расстегивает ему джинсы, дрочит член, а потом надрывает фольгу и раскатывает презерватив — от головки до самого корня.  
— Иди сюда, — томно позвала Малия, и втянула Стайлза в их сплетенные с Лидией тела.  
Стайлз охнул, когда Лидия случайно задела рукой его ноющий член, и проклял подругу. Тяжело сопротивляться с влечением к той, чья искра — непорочность. Концентрированная любовная магия.  
И как привести Лидию в чувство Стайлз тоже не знал. У нее был сильный дар, и если уж он включился, остановить ее будет тяжело. Господи, они оба так облажались!  
— Так! Ну и где у нас тут лед, сейчас я… Что это здесь происходит?! — взревел Финсток, щелкнув выключателем.  
Стайлз приложился локтем о стеллаж, Лидия взвизгнула, а Малия выругалась.  
— Эннис! — заорал Финсток и, присвистнув, повернулся к шипящему от боли Стайлзу. — Стилински, ну ты удивил парень! Не ожидал от тебя, да, не ожидал. Неплохо!  
— Что тут? — вломиться в каморку Эннису не удалось: в ней и так было больше людей, чем нужно. — Трахаются, что ли?   
— Просто пара поцелуев, — Лидия дернула плечом и поправила задравшуюся юбку.  
— А что у пацана стояк такой, что хоть шляпу вешай? — Эннис указал на ширинку Стайлза, и у того, слава богу, тут же начала спадать эрекция.  
Если это не превратится в импотенцию и не выльется в какие-нибудь секс-извращения, спасибо тебе, мужик.  
— Мы уже уходим, — Малия протиснулась мимо Финстока. — Вы же не скажете нашим родителям?  
— Конечно, скажем! — возразил Финсток. — Вы…  
— Скажете, как позволили нам выпить и почти переспать? — Малия надула губы. — А где были вы, когда мы вели себя так недостойно?  
— И если бы вам не понадобился сухой лед, вы бы так и пропустили нашу маленькую вечеринку, — поддакнула ей Лидия. — Как непрофессионально.  
— Вы молчите о нас, и я не стучу отцу, — подытожил Стайлз. — Идет?  
— Я скажу альфе Хейл, — неумолимо отозвался Эннис. — А она сама решит, кто еще должен знать.  
— Лучше, чем ничего, — вздохнула Малия. — Что же, на сегодня веселье окончено.  
— Да уж, — Стайлз досадливо покачал головой. — Все настроение сбили. Я, наверное, домой. Лидия, ты со мной?  
— Поехали, — мрачно согласилась Лидия и повернулась к Малии. — Будешь ждать кузенов?  
— Да. Люблю слушать, как они грызутся, кто из них больший неудачник, — Малия поцеловала в щеку Лидию, потом Стайлза и помахала им рукой. — До встречи.  
— Осторожнее с ней, — посоветовал Эннис, когда Малия убежала в зал. — От ее папаши вечно одни проблемы.  
— Это не значит, что она такая же, — едко возразила Лидия. — Стайлз, ты идешь?  
Не мешкая, они оба улизнули от переругивающихся Энниса с Финстоком, и Стайлз открыл Лидии дверцу джипа.  
— Чуть не прокололись, — Лидия откинулась на спинку кресла и закрыла глаза. — Все, Стайлз, надо завязывать.  
— Кора отреагировала? — Стайлз завел двигатель. — Вы же встретились в толчке?  
— Встретились. Она… Мы перебросились парой слов, — Лидия улыбнулась — немного по-глупому, почти блаженно, — и Стайлз отвернулся, сделав вид, что рассматривает приборную панель. Если Лидия захочет, пусть рассказывает, но сам ее Стайлз расспрашивать не станет.  
Он любил Лидию и желал ей добра, но у нее дела постепенно шли на лад, а Стайлз был ровно в той же жопе, что и восемь месяцев назад.  
И это подтачивало его вечный оптимизм. Когда он шел на Танцы в первый раз, он рассчитывал, что к этому времени у них с Дереком все будет на мази. Но «все» становилось с каждым разом только хуже, и либо Стайлз придумает что-нибудь дикое и рискнет, либо может навсегда попрощаться с шансами его завоевать.  
Пан или пропал, вот его программа действий на следующий вечер в клубе. Больше никакой траты времени на Малию, пора играть по-крупному.  
И срывать куш. 

  
**Июнь 2014,**   
**где-то в Мексике, штат Нижняя Калифорния**   


  
  
Стайлз расплатился, подозревая, что с него содрали втридорога, увидев американские номера, и вышел из магазинчика. Ему повезло наткнуться на маленькую деревушку, и Стайлз поспешил пополнить запас воды, сухого пайка и бензина. Он даже перекусил в небольшом баре, съев неожиданно вкусную чимичангу с курицей и от души напившись холодного арбузного лимонада.  
Он бы с удовольствием расспросил местный люд — нет ли поблизости какой-нибудь фермы, на которой живет охуенно красивый мужик, но школьный испанский Стайлза очень плохо понимали встреченные им мучачо. А по-английски они не говорили принципиально — или же совсем не знали языка. Приходилось по-прежнему полагаться только на свою искру. Она пока не подводила, но Стайлз все равно бы не отказался от подтверждений правильности выбранного пути. Вдруг он кружит по этому гребаному штату, а Дерек облаивает кактусы за много миль отсюда?   
Отчаянно хотелось сдаться, позвонить отцу, попросить разузнать точные координаты. Но Стайлз слишком хорошо запомнил презрительно скривившуюся рожу Питера Хейла, заявившего сестре, что «мальчику не хватит таланта найти Дерека». Нет уж. Обломись, упырь, Стайлз не просто так убивался, развивая свой дар. В конце концов, у них с Дереком связь. Должно сработать.  
Стайлз аккуратно разложил покупки, выкинул в жестяной бак весь скопившийся мусор и привычно потер левое бедро, успокаиваясь. Раздражение и усталость могли спровоцировать выброс. Конечно, он в любом случае будет не такой сильный, как те, что случались в первые месяцы, но лучше обойтись без таких развлечений. Здесь у него никакой страховки — накроет, стисни зубы и справляйся сам. Нахер.  
Джип заурчал, когда Стайлз провернул ключ в замке зажигания, и тронулся с места, поднимая пыль из-под колес. Неприветливая деревушка осталась позади — вместе с хмурыми мужиками, от которых кисло несло потом и выпивкой, и подозрительными старухами, откровенно пялящимися на Стайлза и обсуждавшими его громко и беззастенчиво. Впрочем, одна из старух выделялась среди своих подружек. Ее одежда показалась Стайлзу чистой и хорошего качества, а когда она вынесла заказанную еду, его чем-то зацепило смуглое морщинистое лицо. Что-то знакомое было в широких скулах старой мексиканки, в ее уверенных, быстрых жестах и промелькнувшей на тонких губах улыбке. Стайлз несколько раз принимался ее разглядывать, но так и не понял, что его привлекло. В итоге он сдался, поблагодарил старуху за вкусную еду и отправился в сортир, чтобы наконец-то отлить в нормальный унитаз и толком умыться.  
Наверное, просто среагировал на оборотня, вот и вся разгадка.  
— Так, ну давай двинем сюда, — пробормотал Стайлз, притормозив перед очередной развилкой. Джип свернул налево, и Стайлз приготовился к долгим часам, заполненным шумом работающего двигателя и одинаковыми пейзажами за окном.   
  


  
**Февраль 2013,**   
**Бикон-Хиллз, штат Калифорния**   


  
  
— Привет! — выпалил Стайлз, заметив, что Дерек собирается молча обойти его. — Эй, постой!  
— Отъебись от меня, — бросил Дерек, остановившись и скрестив руки на груди. — Что ты вообще делаешь в нашей части города?  
— Отвозил коробку со старыми файлами в городской архив, — отчитался Стайлз. — Папа попросил помочь.  
— Какой хороший сын, — съязвил Дерек. — Выполнил его поручение? Проваливай.  
— Чувак, я понимаю, что ты злишься, но ты не перегибаешь палку? — нахмурился Стайлз. — Что я такого сделал, что ты обращаешься со мной, как с дерьмом?  
— Мне тебе напомнить? — Дерек приподнял брови. — Или события недельной давности уже стерлись из твоей памяти?  
Стайлз дернул плечом.  
Да нет, он помнил.  
Следующие же Танцы после того, как их с Малией запалили, оказались насыщенными на события. Стайлз понадеялся, что все обошлось, и Эннис передумал рассказывать Талии Хейл о случившемся, иначе бы отец уже провел с ним разговор о девушках и ответственности. Но нет, нихера не обошлось. Едва Стайлз вошел в зал, Дерек взял его за воротник рубашки, оттащил в уголок потемнее и устроил разнос, объяснив, что не стоит Стайлзу тянуть руки к его кузине. В другое время Стайлз бы стерпел выволочку, но тот вечер со всех сторон начался неудачно, и побыть милым не получилось. Стайлз откровенно послал Дерека вместе с его претензиями и собирался свалить, но дело вдруг пошло на лад. Дерек согласился, что орать было не лучшей идеей, и спросил, могут ли они как-нибудь договориться.   
Стайлз сам не понял, почему дальше все произошло так, как произошло. Зачем он стал шантажировать Дерека тем, что все равно переспит с Малией, и почему тот на это повелся. Дерек действительно поверил его угрозе, и когда Стайлз выставил нелепое условие и потребовал спуститься в подвал, от которого удачно раздобыл ключи, Дерек согласился.   
Условие было глупым, Стайлз сам это понимал. Но его так измотало желание установить связь, что слова сами вырвались из глотки.   
— Ну прости, что я оскорбил твою невинность, — пробормотал Стайлз, сдуваясь под злым взглядом Дерека.  
— Ты заставил меня влезть в пыльный, провонявший крысами подвал, потребовал, чтобы я разделся догола, и полез целоваться, — отрезал Дерек. — Это не оскорбление невинности, Стайлз, я вообще не знаю, как это характеризовать!  
— А я знаю, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Давай обсудим это… вон там, например?  
— Я не пойду с тобой в кофейню, — фыркнул Дерек.  
— Я плачу, — предложил Стайлз. — Ладно тебе, чувак, выдели мне пятнадцать минут. Блиц-свидание.  
— Вот уж нет! — возмутился Дерек.  
— Пожалуйста, — сменив тон, попросил Стайлз, и Дерек, поколебавшись, неожиданно кивнул.  
Они быстро добрались до симпатичного заведения, пропахшего жареными зернами и свежей выпечкой, Стайлз взял два кофе и сел за выбранный Дереком столик.  
— Мне вообще-то тоже жаль, — сказал Стайлз, помешивая сахар в стаканчике. — В моих фантазиях ты первый раз раздевался передо мной совершенно иначе. Ну знаешь, отчаянно желая меня трахнуть и все такое.  
— Я что, должен тебе посочувствовать? — скривился Дерек. — Господи, и давно? Давно ты на меня дрочишь?  
— Давно, — легко признался Стайлз, с интересом разглядывая сидящего напротив Дерека.  
Что-то шло не так, как обычно. Дерек вроде бы сердился, но скорее по привычке, чем действительно желая приложить Стайлза по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым.   
Неужели в их отношениях наметился прогресс?  
— Ты не можешь установить связь с потенциальным против воли, — Дерек откинулся на спинку стула, не притронувшись к своему кофе. — Это невозможно, Стайлз. Дело не в желании искры найти сущность. Дело в сущности, которая во время Охоты выходит к знакомой ей искре.   
— Да ты что? — присвистнул Стайлз. — Какая новость! И чему меня учат в школе?  
Дерек дернул уголком рта, недовольный его сарказмом, и Стайлз сбавил обороты.  
— Слушай, — заговорил он после паузы. — Но ты… ты заинтересовался. Там, в подвале. Парням сложно скрывать такие вещи, особенно когда на них нет одежды.  
— Ты меня удивил, — после паузы признался Дерек. — Тогда, с толстовкой. А потом… сложно не возбудиться, когда так откровенно хотят.   
Стайлз отвернулся и побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. Дерек отказывался вставать босиком на грязный пол, и Стайлз, вспомнив рассказы о галантном веке, кинул ему под ноги толстовку. Дурацкий поступок, конечно.   
— Ты сексуальный, — вздохнул он. — Мне нравится твое тело, я хочу с тобой спать. Конечно, я возбудился, когда ты оказался передо мной голым. Тоже мне, большое дело.  
— С Малией так же было? — спросил Дерек.  
— Нет, — Стайлз снова поболтал ложечкой в капучино. — Малия классная, но она не для меня.  
— О, — Дерек приподнял брови. — А какого ж тогда черта вы с подружкой за ней ходили? Стайлз, ты забыл, как потенциальных выматывает тесный контакт с искрой? А если искра сильная? А если их две?  
— Знаешь, она не выглядела так, будто страдает! — разозлился Стайлз. — И мы ее насильно не держали!  
— Насилие ты приберегаешь для меня, — кивнул Дерек, берясь за кофе.  
— Один поцелуй, — скривился Стайлз. — И я даже не лез языком к тебе в рот. Кстати, не хочешь объяснить, что случилось, когда ты оделся и мы собрались возвращаться?  
— Не хочу, — Дерек пожал плечами и уставился на Стайлза. — Тебе не пора домой?  
Стайлз неискренне улыбнулся и поднял в воздух стаканчик.  
— Мы еще не допили.  
Дерек вздохнул.  
— Ты удивительно упрямый.   
— Не люблю сдаваться. Кстати… теперь ты выбрал Пэрриша? Решил, что парни покрепче девчонок?  
— Что? — Дерек удивленно приоткрыл рот. — Нет! Господи, мы с ним просто общались, Стайлз. Я сейчас не заинтересован ни в каких отношениях.  
— Но все равно ходишь на Танцы.  
— Да. Конечно, я хожу. Мне нужно подпитываться, а все живущие среди нас искры связаны с оборотнями.   
Стайлз подался вперед, положив руки на стол.  
— Я думал это так, сказки. Тебе правда нужна рядом искра? А моя? Моя тебе нравится?  
— Ты и сам знаешь, что ты сильный, — уклончиво ответил Дерек. — Нет, это не сказки. Недам тяжело без искры, иначе бы ни я, ни Кора не стали тратить время на эти сборища.  
— Коре, кажется, скоро и не придется, — не сдержал зависти Стайлз. — На нее-то подействовали заигрывания Лидии с Малией.  
— Коре восемнадцать, — хмыкнул Дерек. — И она дурочка. Твоя подружка ей давно нравится, но Кора сглупила… Неважно.  
— Так, нет, стоп! Это важно! — оживился Стайлз. — Если она запала на Лидию, зачем отталкивала?  
— Она собирается охотиться на Кору? — спросил Дерек. — Твоя Лидия?  
— Да! Ради этого мы все и затеяли!  
— Ну тогда передай ей, что от Коры не стоит ждать чересчур многого, — отрезал Дерек.  
— Ты про ее потенциал? — у Стайлза зачесались ладони, и легко заныло в висках — искра внутри разгоралась, работая на всю катушку. — Мы знаем, что Кора родилась слабенькой. Скотт достал нам ваши медкарты еще два года назад. Лидия бегает за твоей сестричкой не потому, что надеется на бонус к своей силе. Она влюблена в Кору, понимаешь? Она хочет быть с ней. Друидские штучки тут ни при чем.

— Наши медкарты? — растерянно переспросил Дерек и пододвинулся вместе со стулом поближе к Стайлзу. — Да как вы! Уму непостижимо!  
Дерек треснул ладонью по столешнице, негодуя, и Стайлз приоткрыл рот, пережидая вспышку сильнейшего возбуждения. Живот сжало сладким спазмом, а в крови заискрило от полезших в голову невнятных фантазий.  
— Многие недооценивают Скотта, — пробормотал Стайлз, пытаясь собраться. — А он вовсе не такой милый щеночек, каким кажется. Так Кора считала, что ее просто хотят использовать?  
— Судя по тому, как вы обошлись с Малией, Кора была права, — упрекнул Дерек.  
— Да? Тогда почему Малия на прошлых Танцах сказала, что с нами было круто, но больше тусовки не выйдет? Дерек, я не отрицаю — мы использовали ее в своих целях, но и она поимела нас не меньше! Твоя кузина не невинная овечка, она волчица!  
Дерек пренебрежительно скривился:  
— Этим ты успокаиваешь свою совесть?  
Стайлз умолк и даже отодвинулся, молча переживая нанесенную обиду.  
— Ты и меня в этом подозреваешь? — заговорил он, убедившись, что голос не будет дрожать от злости. — Что я хочу с тобой повязаться ради прокачки собственных навыков?  
— Нет, я понял, что секс тебя тоже интересует. Хотя партнер не так уж и важен, верно?  
Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы дать отпор, и его снова кольнуло. Дар вился спиралью под кожей, пел в уши, раскрывал глаза и прочищал мозги.  
— Ты ревнуешь, — счастливо заулыбался Стайлз. — Ты все-таки приревновал меня к своей горячей кузине! Злишься, что она первая потрогала меня за член, хух?  
— Ты такой придурок, — искренне сказал Дерек и допил свой кофе. — Я ухожу.  
— Подожди! — Стайлз выхлебал в несколько глотков капучино и подхватил с пола рюкзак, чуть не выронив его обратно — одна из лямок держалась на честном слове, а Стайлз все время забывал ее починить. — Я с тобой.  
Дерек пропустил его вперед, толкнув перед Стайлзом дверь кофейни, и это было… почти мило.  
— Проводишь меня до машины? — попросил Стайлз, все еще плавясь в эйфории сделанного открытия.  
— Боишься, что на тебя нападут оборотни? — осведомился Дерек, засунув руки в карманы любимой куртки. — Так из меня хреновый защитник.  
— После свиданий принято провожать, — Стайлз стукнул Дерека кулаком в плечо. — Талия Хейл образец для подражания целому городу. Уверен, она вдолбила тебе в голову все нужные правила.  
— Это не было свиданием, — раздраженно поправил Дерек, зашагав рядом с медленно бредущим к парковке Стайлзом.   
— Для меня точно было, — Стайлз подмигнул Дереку. — И ты меня все-таки поцеловал тогда. В подвале. Когда мы уходили. Ты меня сам поцеловал, чувак, я тебя не заставлял.  
— И уже об этом жалею, — Дерек нахмурился и покосился на Стайлза. — Ты, кстати, не особенно хорош.  
— А Малии нравилось, — усмехнулся Стайлз.  
— У нее меньше опыта и ниже планка, — невозмутимо отозвался Дерек. — Я не удивлен.  
— Ладно, — согласился Стайлз. — Я паршиво целуюсь. Я, наверное, и в постели буду первое время не очень. Придется тебе попотеть, чтобы меня научить.   
Дерек запнулся о валявшийся на дороге бумажный стаканчик.  
— Почему я? — Дерек остановился. — Почему ты выбрал меня, Стайлз?  
— Я же тебе объяснял, — Стайлз с досады махнул рукой. — У нас идеальная совместимость. И я сразу тебя почувствовал, вот увидел и понял — ты мой.   
— Это чушь, — выражение лица Дерека стало кислым, будто ответ Стайлза показался ему тупой отмазкой. — Ладно, пошли, где тут твоя тачка?  
— Да здесь, — Стайлз указал на джип. — Вот моя тачка.  
Дерек скользнул взглядом по ржавому голубому боку, и Стайлз внутренне собрался. Даже Дереку нельзя оскорблять его малышку. Но тот никак не прокомментировал ни облупившуюся краску, ни давно снятую с производства модель.  
— Стайлз, — Дерек облизал губы, будто подыскивал слова. — Я понимаю, что тяжело расставаться со своими заблуждениями, но ты ошибаешься. Мы с тобой не пара. А если бы и были ею, тебе не светит удача на Охоте со мной. Лучше выбери сейчас, пока еще не поздно, кого-нибудь другого. Вариантов много. Скоро Джексон, например, вернется из Лондона — уверен, его заинтересует твоя искра. И он тоже Хейл, раз уж у тебя какая-то мания на членов моей семьи.  
— Правильно Лидия говорит, — кивнул Стайлз. — Ты мудак. И гондон. Нахуй Джексона. И нахуй кого-то еще.   
— Идиот, — вырвалось у Дерека. — Я…  
— Ты меня проводил до машины, круто. Прощальный поцелуй, и я поехал, — перебил Стайлз, не желая по сотому кругу слушать одно и то же.  
— С чего мне тебя целовать?   
— А, тебе нужны оправдания для самого себя? Давай посмотрим, — Стайлз притворно задумался. — У тебя никого нет, и ты наверняка соскучился по нежностям. Малия говорила, тебе нравится вся эта романтическая хрень. Поцелуйчики, объятия, свидания, секс. Так почему бы не со мной? Я предложил, ты не отказался, никаких обязательств, все довольны.   
— Нет.  
У Стайлза дернулась щека, и он поспешил улыбнуться. Он подошел опасно близко к черте, переступив которую, начинаешь себя презирать. Дерек отказывал, и отказывал, и отказывал, и Стайлз немного устал разбиваться в лепешку и не получать ничего взамен. Те крохи внимания, которые ему перепали, не помогали восстановить достоинство. Дома, успокоившись, он сможет заново поверить в свои силы, а пока его лимит исчерпан.  
Стайлз поморгал — только разреветься не хватало от жалости к себе — и охнул, когда его прижали спиной к дверце джипа.  
— Что я вижу. Наконец-то никакой напускной бравады, — раздался холодный голос Дерека. — Ну-ка посмотри на меня.  
Ошарашенный переменами, Стайлз поднял голову и поежился, встретив взгляд Дерека. Он смотрел на Стайлза сверху вниз, из-под ресниц, лениво и изучающе. Сжатые в прямую линию губы подрагивали, Дерек выглядел чужим и незнакомым.   
— Я уверен, что если объединюсь с моей сущностью, стану альфой, — спокойно сказал Дерек. — Угадай, что это значит?  
— Без понятия, чувак, — выдавил Стайлз, соображая, что происходит.  
— Это значит, что меня заебывает, когда кто-то корчит из себя того, кем не является. Хватит быть таким самоуверенным и наглым, Стайлз. Если ты чего-то хочешь…  
— …это единственный способ добиться своего, ведь ты мне совсем не помогаешь, чувак! — выпалил Стайлз и сглотнул.  
Что-то происходило. Вот как в подвале, когда Дерек, одевшись, вдруг рванул Стайлза к себе, положил руку ему на затылок и…  
Поцелуй заставил Стайлз вздрогнуть и стукнуться локтем о стекло джипа. Дерек уверенно раскрыл его губы своим языком, скользнул внутрь рта, и Стайлз отключился. Мозг куда-то испарился — или же он слишком сосредоточился на отдаваемых отдельным частям тела командах. Потому что Стайлз, протупив несколько секунд, включился в игру — обнял Дерека за талию, жадно потрогав его спину, прижался к нему и стал целовать в ответ, используя все свое раскритикованное умение.   
Может, Дерек и приврал насчет его способностей, потому что поцелуй все не кончался и не кончался — вернее, он просто перетекал в новый, позволяя урывками хватать воздух и снова возвращаться к возбуждающим, дурманящим Стайлза ласкам. С Малией действительно было не так — они целовались все время торопливо, слегка напоказ, больше кайфуя от мысли, что они целуются, чем от непосредственно испытываемых ощущений. А Дерек знал толк в том, чем занимался.  
Стайлз прерывисто вздохнул и потерся пахом о бедро Дерека. У него начало вставать, и эрекция волновала его больше, чем возможность быть оштрафованными за нарушение общественного порядка.  
Но Дерек, как назло, отстранился и сощурился, рассматривая разгоряченного Стайлза.  
— Сойдет? Теперь садись в джип и уезжай.  
— Что? — Стайлз моргнул и нахмурился. — Нет, еще чуть-чуть! Эй, я…  
Он потянулся к Дереку обратно, рассчитывая на продолжение, но тот отступил на шаг.  
— Давай, — Дерек снова запихнул руки в карманы и двинул локтем в сторону кабины. — Хватит с тебя на сегодня. Ты получил свое блиц-свидание, мы поговорили, я тебя проводил и поцеловал. Двигай домой и не дури больше.  
Стайлз насторожился. Кажется, Дерек решил для себя что-то загадочное, но вряд ли удастся вот так сразу развести его на откровенность. Ладно, Стайлз потом выспросит причины этих внезапных перемен, а пока он станет им радоваться. И попробует не взрывать себе мозг, строя дикие теории.  
Ну, вдруг у него это получится?  
— О’кей, — Стайлз нащупал в кармане ключи. — Мои извинения приняты?  
— Приняты, — кивнул Дерек.  
— И мы увидимся на следующих Танцах? — закинул удочку Стайлз, выискивая, в чем подвох.  
— Увидимся, — согласился Дерек. — Счастливого пути, Стайлз.  
Он развернулся и пошел прочь. Стайлз забрался в джип, завел его и вытащил гарнитуру для мобильника. Разговоры за рулем, конечно, опасны, но иногда риск стоит того.  
— Лидия! — закричал он, едва в наушниках раздалось сонное «алло». — Готовь уши, детка! У Стайлза новости.  
Лидия тяжело вздохнула, Стайлз вырулил к центральной дороге, делившей город пополам, и поймал свое отражение в зеркале заднего вида. Он выглядел обдолбавшимся и пиздецки счастливым. Стайлз задрал голову, посмотрел на порозовевшие после поцелуев губы и, убедившись, что Лидия слушает, начал рассказ, планируя сделать его максимально детальным.  
Если он терпел болтовню Лидии о том, как у нее намокают трусики, когда Кора смеется и обнимает ее за талию, то и она в ответ потерпит.


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Июнь 2014,**   
**где-то в Мексике, штат Нижняя Калифорния**   


  
  
Голова будто взорвалась от боли. Джип повело в сторону, Стайлз вцепился в руль, выравнивая машину, и ударил по тормозам, подвывая от вкручивающихся прямо в мозг огненно-жгучих винтов. Стайлз вывалился на дорогу, упал на четвереньки и закричал, больше не в силах терпеть молча. У него никогда не было таких вспышек — до красной пелены перед глазами и бешено стучащего сердца. Обычно искра вырывалась наружу и разрушала, что попадется на пути, но она никогда не пыталась убить _Стайлза_. Это напоминало… напоминало…  
Да нет, чушь.   
Стайлз сплюнул в желтый песок скопившуюся во рту слюну и посмотрел на получившееся неровное пятно. Крупный жук, раздраженный вторжением чужака, деловито отползал подальше от пальцев Стайлза, бездумно скребущих по утрамбованному полотну дороги. Под ногти уже набилась сухая неприятная пыль, на коже появились сероватые пятна. Стайлз закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на боли, ломающей его голову напополам — будто кто-то вскрывал ему череп ржавым напильником. Под веками мерцали яркие круги, по спине струйкой потек пот. Стайлз всхлипнул и выдохнул ртом, напуганный и дезориентированный. Раньше такого не было, его о таком не предупреждали, он сейчас отдаст концы в этом забытом богом месте, а его кишки станут жрать койоты и гиены.  
Нет.  
Он справится.  
Левую ногу, чуть повыше колена, стиснуло — будто кто-то изо всех сил сдавил мышцы пальцами. Стайлз визуализировал эти пальцы: крепкие, смуглые, с широкими, коротко остриженными ногтями. Стало легче. Пальцы отпустили бедро и проехались по спине, разминая сведенные лопатки и массируя позвоночник. Огладили бицепсы и трицепсы, сжали запястье — двумя крепкими браслетами — и похлопали по груди и животу, уговаривая расслабиться. А потом метнулись наверх, пробежались по вискам, избавляя от стреляющей боли, и легли на затылок, унимая остатки недомогания.   
Стайлз открыл глаза. Осторожно сел, отряхнул ладони и ощупал себя — искра унялась, снова привычно заплясала где-то под сердцем, как ласковый зверек, вьющийся вокруг хозяина и выпрашивающий капельку ласки. Стайлз растер грудь рукой и встал — колени мелко тряслись после выброса адреналина. Он выпил немного кисловатой на вкус воды, плеснул ею в пригоршню и умыл лицо.   
Вот теперь Стайлзу стало наплевать на мнение Питера Хейла, да и вообще — на чье бы то ни было мнение. Он разыскал в бардачке передатчик, дотронулся большим пальцем до кнопки включения и, помедлив, убрал его. Голова снова заработала четко и ясно, как хорошо настроенный компьютер с отличным «железом». Стайлз усмехнулся, убрал передатчик обратно и повел плечами, разминаясь.  
Привет, Дерек.  
Я тебя почти нашел.  
 _Я близко_.  


  
**Апрель 2013,**   
**Бикон-Хиллз, штат Калифорния**   


  
  
— Я возьму чипсы? — спросил Стайлз, увидев в шкафчике огромную упаковку.  
— Для тебя и купил, — отозвался Дерек. — Я эту дрянь не ем.  
Стайлз ухмыльнулся и, разорвав пакет, высыпал чипсы в миску. Почему-то его раскатывало в желе от привычки Дерека сначала проявить внимание, а потом притвориться, что это все ничего не значит.  
Привычка явно была старой — Дерек точно так же «заботился» о Коре с Малией и даже о раздражающем всех Джексоне. Кору Дерек безропотно возил по всем ее девчачьим делам, Малию регулярно прикрывал от ее слишком въедливого папаши, Джексону перепадали мастер-классы «как не быть таким дебилом и перестать оскорблять симпатичную тебе девушку». Последний пункт Стайлз одобрял отдельно: Джексон запал на Киру и вел себя, как последний мудак.  
— Поставил на место, — приказал Дерек, заглянув на кухню и поймав Стайлза на горячем.  
Тот досадливо вернул обратно в шкафчик бутылку виски и набил рот чипсами. Это было одной из причин, почему Дерек теперь предпочитал устраивать их свидания не на Танцах, а у себя дома — Такер начал продавать Стайлзу выпивку по нормальным ценам, а пьяный Стайлз Дерека раздражал. Второй причиной были Лидия с Корой. Дерек уверял, что не хочет смущать сестру, а Стайлз подозревал обыкновенную братскую ревность. Он и сам испытывал что-то похожее по отношению к Лидии, когда видел, что его девочку беззастенчиво тискают. Кора, став встречаться с Лидией, растеряла большую часть своей показной суровости, зато оказалась настоящим тактильным маньяком, способным переплюнуть даже Стайлза. Было странновато наблюдать, как Кора собственнически держит ладонь на плечах Лидии, как то и дело трогает ее волосы, как почти по-детски целует в щеку. Стайлз, впрочем, знал, что наедине Кора любит и взрослые штучки. Лидия чересчур подробно описала ему некоторые моменты общения со своей официальной подружкой, поставив Стайлза в ужасно неловкое положение. Как парню, ему страшно хотелось подрочить на нарисованную воображением картину, а как другу Лидии следовало просто порадоваться за нее, а вовсе не представлять, как волосы Коры щекочут, блядь, бедра Лидии, пока она ее вылизывает.  
— Ты знаешь, что они трахаются? — Стайлз ввалился в гостиную, прижимая к животу миску. — Кора с Лидией?  
— Сейчас домой пойдешь, — машинально отозвался Дерек, копаясь в бумагах.  
Талия частенько поручала сыну работу, не потеряв надежды сделать его своим полноправным наследником.  
— А Лидия потом мне все рассказывает. Порно по телефону. По скайпу. Вживую. Знаешь, что испытывает после этого Стайлз? У Стайлза встает, и Стайлзу это не нравится. Я уверен, если бы у меня был секс…  
— Могу подарить резиновую вагину, — бросил Дерек, что-то пересчитывая в уме и записывая новые цифры поверх старых.  
Стайлз не был посвящен в детали семейного бизнеса Хейлов, но, судя по туманным фразам отца и общему благосостоянию семьи, Хейлы свое дело знали.  
— Малия говорит, ты хочешь от меня отъебаться таким образом, — Стайлз сел на диван и поставил миску рядом. — Вроде мы встречаемся, а вроде и нет. Ты меня потерпишь несколько месяцев, а дальше я сам свалю.   
— А еще Малия всем рассказывает, как Питер потерял ее, восьмилетнюю, в лесу, и она несколько месяцев жила как дикарка.   
Стайлз задумчиво окинул Дерека взглядом.  
— Ты увиливаешь. Если бы это был допрос, отец бы решил, что ты виновен, и стал дожимать до признания.   
Дерек оторвался от своих распечаток и недовольно поджал губы. Он открыл рот, но Стайлз не дал ему ничего сказать.  
— Я пораскинул мозгами и решил, что она реально права. Малия. Но дело ведь не в моей непривлекательности, Дерек. Ты, конечно, старательно разыгрываешь из себя хорошего мальчика, но не думай, что я не вижу, как ты пялишься на мой зад. Кому-то все-таки хочется кусочек Стилински, да?  
— Мне требуется участвовать в твоем монологе, или ты сам с собой поговоришь? — осведомился Дерек, крутя в пальцах ручку.  
— Могу и сам, — Стайлз вытянул ноги и сложил руки в замок. — Без проблем, Стайлз привык все делать сам. Стайлз сам звонит, сам приезжает, сам уезжает, сам дрочит, сам врет отцу, что у нас все нормально.   
— Вот оно что, — пробормотал Дерек, понимающе приподняв брови. — Ясно.  
— Это не упрек, — Стайлз покачал головой. — Ну… немного нытье, о’кей. С тобой сложно, но так даже интереснее. Короче, то, что мы не спим — причина не во мне. И не в твоих принципах, я и раньше видел, что у тебя расплывчатые представления о морали, а теперь знаю точно. Ебать ты хотел запрет на секс с несовершеннолетними и прочую белиберду.   
— Интереснее про меня только Питер рассказывает, — подбодрил Стайлза Дерек. — Так что же со мной не так?  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я шел на Охоту, — Стайлз удовлетворенно кивнул, поймав вспышку в глазах Дерека. В яблочко. — Только в этом мало смысла. Во-первых, между нами все равно устанавливается и укрепляется связь. Да, секс — хороший катализатор, но не обязательный. Во-вторых, ты же хочешь получить свою сущность. Так зачем мешать мне достать ее для тебя?  
— Примера Пейдж и Кейт для тебя недостаточно? — сухо спросил Дерек.  
Выглядел он невозмутимым и собранным.   
— Я должен испугаться? — Стайлз набил рот чипсами, прожевал и продолжил. — Пейдж была слабой, никаких шансов. А Кейт тебе не подходила.   
— А ты, значит, подходишь? — Дерек кинул ручку поверх своих бумаг и подошел к Стайлзу. — Ты думаешь, что ты, самоуверенный сопляк, справишься с моей сущностью? Может, прямо на ближайшую Охоту и пойдешь? Тебе до восемнадцати останется всего месяц с небольшим, херня.  
— Отец мне запретил, — Стайлза задели слова Дерека, но виду он не подал. Не дождется. — Какое, кстати, тебе дело? Не повезет мне — одной проблемой меньше. Получишь назад свою спокойную жизнь без придурка Стайлза.  
У Дерека дрогнули губы. Он постоял несколько секунд и сел рядом со Стайлзом.  
— Если мы начнем заниматься сексом, ты откажешься от идеи охотиться?  
— Нет! — Стайлз толкнул его в бок. — Дерек, я не буду трусливо отсиживаться, когда могу…  
— …пойти и сдохнуть! — рявкнул Дерек. — Стайлз. Черт тебя подери, я не хотел говорить, но, наверное, придется. За моей сущностью ходили не только Пейдж и Кейт.   
— Был кто-то еще? — удивился Стайлз, соображая. Наверное, в первые два года. До того, как Стайлз увидел Дерека и пропал.  
— Были. Двое, — Дерек утомленно потер виски и поморщился, будто оказался вынужден вспоминать что-то очень неприятное. — И каждый поплатился.   
— Я весь внимание, — Стайлз подтянул ногу к груди и сел боком к спинке дивана — так, чтобы лучше видеть устроившегося рядом Дерека. — Давай, напугай меня страшными сказками о своей сущности.  
У Дерека презрительно дернулась верхняя губа: его обычная реакция на что-то вызывающее у него эмоцию «господи, ты меня бесишь, но я не могу дать тебе в морду».  
— Это не страшные сказки, — раздраженно сказал Дерек. — Когда я только начал ходить на Танцы, я познакомился с парнем. Дэнни. Мы сразу сошлись, все казалось таким простым и понятным. Дэнни был немного старше меня, и мы решили не тянуть. Цикл как раз близился к концу, у нас установилась нормальная связь, он отправился на Охоту.  
— Утром его нашли разорванным на куски? У-у-у-у! — подыграл Стайлз для драматизма. Дерек рассказывал очень сдержанно, как будто зачитывал сводку новостей или цитировал стенографический протокол судебного заседания.  
— Утром его нашли в глубоком обмороке. Дэнни несколько суток не приходил в сознание, а когда все-таки очнулся, выяснилось, что он потерял свою искру. Сущность каким-то образом выгрызла ее из него. Он говорил, что поймал ее — сущность сама ему поддалась, а когда Дэнни попробовал уйти, вырвалась наружу, прихватив с собой его дар.  
Стайлз недоверчиво улыбнулся:  
— Такого не бывает.  
— Дэнни уехал из города вскоре после Охоты. Он сейчас работает в Силиконовой долине, мы иногда общаемся. Могу дать тебе его электронный адрес, напиши ему и спроси, — спокойно предложил Дерек.  
Стайлз качнул головой.  
— Обойдусь. Я тебе верю, Дерек. И у меня нет никакого желания списываться с твоим бывшим. Я не из тех благородных парней, которые «о, да, ты трахался с моей половинкой, но это ничего, безумно рад с тобой познакомиться». Я ревную прямо сейчас. Блин, я реально ревную! — Стайлз с досады закусил нижнюю губу, ощущая нешуточную злость. Зачем Дереку поддерживать связь с этим Дэнни, если понятно, что между ними все закончилось и больше никогда не начнется?   
— У Дэнни есть партнер, из недов, — Дерек, как всегда, проигнорировал возмущение Стайлза. — Еще одна печальная история — его брата-близнеца убила поймавшая его искра.  
— Зачем? — поразился Стайлз, шокированный дикостью поступка.  
— Затем, что случается всякое. Для сына шерифа ты удивительно невинен, — съязвил Дерек. — Так вот, после Дэнни я познакомился с одной милой девушкой. Джулией. Она приехала в Бикон-Хиллз на практику. Джулия была студенткой-медиком с очень яркой искрой. Мне едва исполнилось восемнадцать, я влюбился в нее без памяти. Мы стали встречаться, я ей рассказал про неудачу с Дэнни, но она не приняла мои слова всерьез. И спустя восемь месяцев наших отношений Джулия пошла на Охоту.  
— Она тоже лишилась искры? — приподнял брови Стайлз.  
Ему было не по себе, но перед Дереком хотелось выглядеть крутым и взрослым.  
— Нет. Джулия сильно пострадала: сущность едва не разорвала ей горло, страшно порезала лицо… Нашедшие ее рейнджеры сначала решили, что она вообще мертва. Джулии повезло, что ее искра — целительство. Она сумела продержаться до прихода помощи, а потом… У нее было шесть пластических операций, Стайлз. В итоге Джулия переехала в Филадельфию и начала новую жизнь. Даже имя сменила — ее история случайно получила огласку. Сейчас, впрочем, у нее все в порядке — Джулия закончила медицинский в Пенсильвании, устроилась на работу и сумела заставить себя еще раз выйти на Охоту. На этот раз удачно: она поймала сущность волчицы, ради которой рискнула собой.  
— С ней ты тоже остаешься хорошими друзьями? — поинтересовался Стайлз. — С Джулией?  
— Теперь она Дженнифер, — уточнил Дерек. — Да, она не держит на меня зла. Я даже был на их с Кали свадьбе.  
— Как благородно, — похвалил Стайлз. — Да, чувак, не везет тебе. Четыре искры пытались накинуть аркан на твоего песика, а ты до сих пор нед.  
— Да, — согласился Дерек. — Не знаю, что там за тварь, Стайлз, но больше никто не пойдет на Охоту ради меня. И Пейдж не следовало этого делать. Это ты виноват, что она попыталась.  
— Я? — Стайлз от удивления ударился челюстью о колено. — Да я тут при чем?  
— При том, что в нашу первую встречу ты заявил, что она никогда не пойдет на это ради меня, а я, идиот, случайно передал ей твои слова. Я был так зол, что не подумал, как она это воспримет. Пейдж все-таки рискнула, а когда у нее не получилось, она меня бросила, Стайлз. Ведь недостойно с ее стороны быть со мной, раз она не может исполнить мою заветную мечту!  
— Оу, оу! — Стайлз вскинул руки. — Я понимаю, ты злишься, но ты не можешь винить меня за твои разрушившиеся отношения. Я сказал правду, а дальше — это было ее решение. Кроме того, Пейдж права. Вам не стоило тратить время друг друга.  
Радужка глаз Дерека опасно заблестела. Цвет у нее пока не мог меняться, но под воздействием сильных эмоций она начинала мерцать, как неоновая вывеска. Стайлзу нравилось, как это выглядит, хотя он немного побаивался Дерека в такие моменты.  
— Ты не упускаешь из виду, что я любил ее? Нет? Нормально, Стайлз?  
— Ты ее так любил, что спустя полгода ради тебя пошла охотиться уже другая девчонка. Прости, что я не придаю значения глубине твоих чувств, детка, — издевательски хмыкнул Стайлз.   
— Мне надо было забыться, — огрызнулся Дерек. — И Кейт выглядела очень уверенной в себе.  
— Удобный трах и маленький бонус в виде силы, — Стайлз показал Дереку большой палец. — Я тебя не осуждаю. Но все же твои чувства к Пейдж…  
— Хватит, — прервал его Дерек. — Дело не в моих чувствах. Дело в том, что ты никуда не пойдешь. Ни на какую Охоту. Я больше не могу проходить через это. Я устал быть виноватым в том, что люди страдают.  
Стайлз собрался пошутить, но физиономия Дерека стала такой мрачной и несчастной, что вместо острот на языке закрутились глупые нежности, на которые Стайлз так пока и не получил дозволения своего недобойфренда.   
— Эй, — позвал Стайлз и, прежде чем его успели остановить, забрался к Дереку на колени, оседлав его по-ковбойски. — Чувак, это же глупо! Ты не виноват. Это сущность.  
— Эта сущность — часть меня, — напомнил Дерек. — Это _я_ их калечу.  
— Нет, не ты! — Стайлз проехался ладонью по волосам Дерека. — И насчет искр. Чувак, ты классный, но ты не можешь принимать решения за других людей. Это мое дело, пойду я на Охоту или нет. Ты предупредил, Дерек. Я тебя услышал. Но это все равно мое решение. Мое, а не чье-либо еще. Ни ты, ни папа, ни сам господь бог не могут мне указывать, что делать. Смирись с этим.  
— Запреты не работают? — Дерек понимающе покивал. — А если я попрошу тебя? Серьезно, Стайлз. Давай заключим сделку.   
— Так боишься, что я оттуда не вернусь? — Стайлз поерзал, усаживаясь поудобнее. Внутри стало тепло и уютно от интимности их разговора, от позы, в которой они сидели, от искренней заботы и тревоги, исходившей от скупого на эмоции Дерека.  
— Ты и не вернешься, — около рта Дерека залегла морщинка. — Чудо, что еще никто не погиб, Стайлз.   
— Чудо? — искра внутри закрутилась. — Нет, не чудо. Ты не убийца, Дерек. Поэтому твоя сущность позволяет искрам унести ноги. Кстати… Скажи, Дэнни был стражем?  
Дерек изумленно моргнул:  
— Да. Как ты догадался?  
— Ну… — Стайлз указал пальцем на свою голову. — Не стоит недооценивать мой талант сопоставлять факты и делать выводы. Знаешь, у меня выстроилась теория насчет тебя. Сейчас.  
Он потянулся к низенькому столику и стащил один из листов Дерека с расчетами и шариковую ручку.  
— Можно?   
Дерек ответил кивком, и Стайлз, перевернув бумагу чистой стороной, нарисовал на ней звезду.   
— Вам в школе рассказывали про виды искр?   
— Разумеется, — Дерек ткнул в нижние концы звезды. — Стражи и воины это основа, центр это…  
— Да, — торопливо вмешался Стайлз. — Стражи — это защитная магия. Охрана, покровительство, возможность уберечь близких, готовность драться за них до смерти. То, что пригодилось бы хорошему альфе, верно? Но не то, что может его подкупить. Твоя сущность присвоила полезную искру, но отказалась ей ограничиться. Как по мне — жестоко, но умно.   
— Стайлз, это…  
— Кейт была воином. Искусство убивать во всех своих проявлениях, умение применять силу тогда, когда это нужно, контролируемая агрессия, стойкость, выносливость. Вкусная искра, но не для волка из рода Хейлов. Вы и так славитесь своей «породой». Подозреваю, твою сущность взбесил талант Кейт.  
Теперь Дерек не возражал, только смотрел на Стайлза так, будто колебался, звонить ему уже в психушку или все-таки подождать просветления.  
— Следующие две искры — непорочные и целители, — Стайлз ткнул в лучи звезды. — Целительница Джулия пригодилась бы какому-нибудь мирному оборотню со слабой регенерацией. Но зачем она тебе? Еще один бесполезный дар, не понравившийся твоей сущности. Если твой волк альфа, в усилении регенерации нет нужды. У беты перелом заживает часа полтора, в зависимости от общего здоровья оборотня и степени раздробленности кости. А альфе требуется сколько? Минут десять?  
— Маме нужно четыре минуты, — задумчиво сказал Дерек.  
— Вот, — кивнул Стайлз. — Четыре минуты. А ведь твой отец не был целителем. Страж, верно?  
— Да, — нехотя признал Дерек.  
— Непорочные. Милашка Пейдж и ее дар любви. С непорочными обычно вяжутся потенциальные без стаи. Сироты, изгои, калеки, слабые волки. Те, кому хочется любви, внимания, обожания. Посмотри на Лидию — она не самая красивая девчонка в школе, у нее дурной характер и она слишком умная, чтобы вызывать симпатию. Но ей буквально поклоняются, Дерек. Сильная искра сделала ее королевой улья. И родившейся слабенькой Коре, Коре, одной из младших детей в большой стае, наверняка хочется такого же внимания. А альфе и наследнику это не нужно. Когда придет твое время, чувак, ты и без того будешь суперкрут.  
— Скажи, ты это придумываешь прямо сейчас? — в голосе Дерека появились те же интонации, с какими частенько разговаривала Малия. Кора говорила, это у нее от отца.   
— Сомневаешься в моей искре? — Стайлз приподнял брови и постучал ручкой по навершию звезды. — Зря. Так вот, остаются такие, как я. Жажда знаний во всех ее проявлениях. Бесконечное развитие своих способностей, Дерек. Достижение новых и новых целей. Как думаешь, твоей сущности бы понравилось? Ты амбициозный, ты стремишься к лидерству, хотя и делаешь вид, что для тебя это неважно. Ты любишь получать то, на что положил глаз. Никто не подойдет тебе лучше, чем я. Ну, или другой мыслитель, если я вызываю у тебя такое отвращение.  
— Звучит довольно бредово, — ожидаемо подытожил Дерек после паузы. — Хорошо, допустим, твоя теория верна. Не боишься, что моей сущности захочется кого-то взрослее и опытнее, чем ты? Тебе не страшно спятить, быть изуродованным, потерять свой дар?  
— Страшно, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Мне охренеть как страшно, Дерек, я же не идиот. Но это стоит риска. _Ты_ стоишь риска.  
Дерек вздохнул и отвернулся, уставившись куда-то в стену. Стайлз отложил в сторону бесполезный кусок бумаги и выронил ручку. Она упала и закатилась под диван, и Стайлз дернулся, чтобы слезть и поднять ее. Дерек не любил беспорядок.  
Он почти встал, когда Дерек притянул его обратно, положил руку на затылок и поцеловал. Они и без того часто целовались — Дерек разрешал Стайлзу только это, ну и немного объятий, но каждый новый поцелуй все равно воспринимался маленькой победой. Подтверждением того, что Дерек в нем заинтересован.  
— Любишь романтические признания? — тихо произнес Стайлз, млея от того, как Дерек ласково целовал ему шею — быстро, нежно и немного кусаче.  
— Не ходи, — попросил Дерек. — У тебя сильная искра, тебе не нужен допинг от сущности.  
— У тебя волшебный рот, и я люблю, как ты колешь меня щетиной, но ты не сможешь сбить меня с толку, — приврал Стайлз, уже готовый наобещать Дереку что угодно. — Моя искра отличается от тех, что были у тебя раньше?  
— Да, — руки Дерека провели по спине Стайлза и легли на бедра, сжимая их и поглаживая. — Твоя искра будит во мне зверя. Никак не могу насытиться.  
Стайлз закусил щеку, жадно вслушиваясь в глуховатое бормотание. Он знал, что это попахивает жульничеством. Стайлз только что использовал свой дар, и как Дерек не крепился, все же в конце концов попал под чары. С другой стороны, Стайлз не делал ничего особенного. И раз Дерек так реагирует — в этом нет ничьей вины.  
Дерек пьянел от искры Стайлза, хотя и пытался это скрывать.  
— Поэтому ты согласился ходить со мной на свидания? — Стайлз решил, что момент подходящий. — Ты так долго слал меня к черту и вдруг — хей, давай затусим.  
— Я так не говорил, — расслабленно отозвался Дерек. — Затусим? Нет, я…  
— Не придирайся к словам, — Стайлз сжал коленями бедра Дерека. — Тебя привлекла моя искра?  
Дерек моргнул, выныривая из дурмана, и словно протрезвел.  
Вот черт, снова не удалось.  
— Считай, что ты меня добился, — усмехнулся он. — Я поддался твоим настойчивым ухаживаниям и…  
— Как ты заебал, — ругнулся Стайлз. — Я вообще-то отлично чувствую, что у тебя сейчас хуй стоит. На меня. Почему ты не можешь признать, что тебя ко мне тянет?  
— Со мной сложно, — процитировал Дерек и продолжил: — Но так даже интереснее.  
— Это дает тебе какую-то особую власть? — предположил Стайлз. — Типа я тут из штанов выпрыгиваю, признаюсь тебе в любви по четным и нечетным дням, а ты весь из себя крутой?   
— Какие еще варианты подсказывает твоя искра?  
— Гондон, — скривился Стайлз. — Моя искра способна породить сотни теорий.  
— Видишь, ты не скучаешь, — оскалился Дерек, явно наслаждаясь сердитыми нотками в голосе Стайлза.  
— Подрочишь мне?   
У Дерека приоткрылся рот от удивления, и Стайлз чуть не выдал себя торжествующим жестом. Это единственная тактика, которая реально работала. Сбитый с толку Дерек был легкой добычей.  
Стайлз опустил руки и стал спокойно расстегивать пуговицу на джинсах. Ему не столько хотелось оргазма, сколько согласия Дерека разорвать затянувшийся целибат — в случае Стайлза, между прочим, он длился всю, блин, жизнь.  
— Подрочу, — неожиданно сказал Дерек. — Ты кончишь, а взамен пообещаешь мне, что, когда тебе стукнет восемнадцать, ты и думать забудешь про Охоту — если это не будет касаться другого потенциального. Идет?  
— Идет, — быстро согласился Стайлз, почти обожженный моментально взорвавшейся внутри искрой.  
Только бы Дерек сейчас ничего не заподозрил.  
Ну пожалуйста.  
Но, наверное, Стайлз выглядел достаточно отчаявшимся и возбужденным, а Дерек так и не принял его выкладки всерьез, считая увлеченным фантазиями мальчишкой.  
— Договорились, — искренне улыбнулся Дерек и поцеловал Стайлза в губы — сладко, чувственно, настойчиво. Он сам расстегнул ему молнию на ширинке, Стайлз прерывисто вздохнул и зажмурился, стыдясь пристального взгляда Дерека и заодно боясь себя выдать.  
Восемнадцать Стайлзу исполнялось через месяц, а вот ближайшая Охота состоится в следующий четверг.   
Стайлз сдержит данное Дереку и отцу обещание. Просто сделает это по-своему.  
А потом уж как-нибудь переживет заслуженную трепку.  
  


  
**Июнь 2014,**   
**где-то в Мексике, штат Нижняя Калифорния**   


  
  
Стайлз нетерпеливо стер пальцем снова потекшую кровь. Он нащупал упаковку бумажных салфеток, вытащил одну и прижал к носу. На полу уже валялось штук пять красно-белых комочков, но Стайлз не собирался останавливаться из-за такой мелочи, как пошедшая носом кровь. Кроме того, лучше ему не станет. Искра работала на всю мощь, и она не уймется, пока Стайлз не достигнет цели. Его обучали различным техникам, в том числе, как можно остановить разбушевавшийся дар, но Стайлз считал, что это неправильно. Нужно идти по свежему следу, если уж ты на него напал. Нельзя медлить и останавливаться, действуй, используй свой талант. Так его учил отец, и Стайлз верил ему больше, чем своим наставникам-друидам.  
Попозже он обязательно передохнет.   
На языке появился кисловато-железистый привкус. Стайлз прогундосил очередное ругательство и все же притормозил. Запрокинул голову назад, поморгал, разглядывая пропылившуюся за время путешествия крышу джипа, и сглотнул.  
Еще чуть-чуть, и он доберется.  
В Бикон-Хиллзе он вообще почти не чувствовал Дерека. Только по полнолуниям, особенно в ночи Охот, сердце начинало болезненно ныть, тоскуя из-за вынужденной разлуки. Когда Стайлз пересек границу с Мексикой, все изменилось. Теперь его вело слабо формулируемое ощущение, он словно улавливал редкие смазанные сигналы и двигался наугад, пытаясь приблизиться к их источнику. Последние несколько дней связь налаживалась, крепла, но Стайлз боялся, что это лишь самообман. Что он принимает желаемое за действительное.  
Больше он не сомневался. На горле то и дело сжимался узкий жгучий поводок, натягиваясь, подстегивая Стайлза выжимать из джипа максимум. Машина натужно ревела, шины взрывали песок, мяли сухую безжизненную траву, давили сонных жуков и выползших на дорогу букашек. Под капотом что-то отчаянно громыхало, и Стайлз молился, чтобы тачка не подвела и не развалилась прямо на ходу. Отец предлагал взять что-нибудь покрепче, да и Хейлы пытались подсунуть ему какой-то навороченный проверенный внедорожник, но Стайлз заявил, что поедет только на своем джипе и точка. В целом он не раскаивался. Джип не подводил его раньше, не подведет и теперь.  
Наверное.  
Сейчас они пару минут постоят — Стайлз уймет кровотечение, двигатель отдохнет и хоть чуть-чуть остынет, и они тронутся дальше.   
Он вытащил из бардачка флакон с витаминами, закинул в рот несколько штук и проглотил. Выпил воды, вытер нос и положил руки на руль. Пальцы мелко подрагивали от нетерпения. Стайлз глубоко вдохнул, представил, как Дерек его обнимет — совсем скоро, потерпи! — и нажал на педаль газа.  
Ей-богу, когда он вернется домой, в Бикон-Хиллз… То есть, когда _они_ вернутся домой, Стайлз запрется на неделю в спальне и заставит Дерека лежать рядом, смотреть телек и жрать пиццу. И на этот раз никакая сила не вытащит их из кровати.  
Даже сама Талия Хейл.  
  


**Апрель 2013,  
Бикон-Хиллз, штат Калифорния**

  
  
В дневное время лес выглядел совершенно обычным. Конечно, туда все равно не ходили с пикниками, но при необходимости можно было прогуляться, не рискуя заработать головную боль или ломоту в теле. Ночью обитель диких сущностей менялась: в лес бы сунулся только идиот, не дорожащий ни жизнью, ни душевным здоровьем. Но каждое шестое полнолуние оставляло лазейку для настойчивых искр: сущности слабели и пропускали на свою территорию решившихся смельчаков. Или отчаявшихся идиотов вроде самого Стайлза.  
Он вцепился пальцами в плотную ивовую сетку и выглянул из-за столба, вырезанного из рябины — обтягивать лес камнем и металлом не имело смысла. Ни то, ни другое не поддавалось заговорам друидов и, следовательно, не могло удержать разбушевавшиеся сущности. У входа в лес стоял отец в компании Пэрриша и своего заместителя, Тары, неподалеку куталась в шаль Талия Хейл, о чем-то переговариваясь с Питером и Дюкалионом. Стайлз увидел, как к ним, поколебавшись, подошла Лидия. Альфа Хейл окинула ее взглядом, погладила по голове и отправила записываться к Пэрришу. Тот выдал Лидии индивидуальный чип и пожелал удачи. Стайлз закусил губу. Все искры проходили обязательную регистрацию: до рассвета лес опасен, но утром отправятся поисковые отряды, и если кому-то из искр не повезло, то их сразу найдут и окажут помощь. Стайлзу этого не светит. Во-первых, никто не знает, что он вообще собирается участвовать в Охоте, во-вторых, никакого чипа у него нет.  
Под ложечкой засосало. Стайлз скривился, отступил подальше, в темноту, и набрал Дерека. На десятом гудке Стайлз сдался. Полнолуние. Дерек запретил приезжать и, наверное, где-то проебал телефон. Впрочем, если он, как большинство потенциальных, воет сейчас от боли, ему не до звонков.  
А Стайлзу бы не помешала пара слов поддержки.  
Он глубоко вдохнул и зашагал прочь от людей и машин с мигалками. Рюкзак оттягивал плечо, в висках стучало. Стайлз прошел добрую четверть мили, когда счел, что отдалился на достаточное расстояние. О’кей, должно сработать.  
Стайлз погладил пальцами плетение сетки и сосредоточился. Сетка вспыхнула ярко-голубым, засветилась и заискрила. Стайлз выжег круг диаметром в ярд и убедился, что защитная магия в этом сегменте разрушена. Он скинул к ногам рюкзак, вытащил оттуда остро заточенное мачете и стал бесшумно перерезать гибкие ветки. Ива недовольно хлестала его по пальцам, распрямляясь, непотревоженная сетка возмущенно загудела, в лесу что-то зашуршало. Стайлз утер пот со лба, сплюнул в траву горькую слюну и выпрямился. Проход был готов.  
Ох и достанется ему за сделанный лаз! К черту, потом восстановит. Стайлз надел на кепку фонарик, прихватил свое добро и пробрался в дыру. Он тысячу раз представлял, как придет на Охоту. В этих фантазиях к лесу его привозил Дерек. Ласково обнимал на прощание и уверял, что Стайлз справится. Потом шла встреча с отцом. Папа желал ему удачи, заносил фамилию Стилински в список и хлопал по спине, гордясь тем, какой у него вырос сын.  
Ну а потом Стайлз шел в лес, в два счета ловил сущность и возвращался к Дереку с победой.  
Надо было догадаться, что его мечты так и останутся мечтами.  
Стайлз надел рюкзак на плечи, а вот мачете из рук выпускать не стал. Разумеется, ранить сущность оружием невозможно, но оно придавало Стайлзу уверенности. Он мужик. Он крутой парень, который сейчас…  
Телефон сильно завибрировал в кармане, и Стайлз громко взвизгнул, отбросив мачете подальше.  
— Блядь! — Стайлз вытащил мобильник, слыша, как грохочет от испуга сердце, и моментально успокоился, расплывшись в идиотской улыбке.  
«Ты в порядке?»  
Дерек никогда не писал длинных смсок со всякими глупостями, но сейчас годилась и такая.  
«Нормально. Соскучился», — набил Стайлз и поставил побольше случайных смайликов. Как он и ожидал, Дерек ничего отвечать не стал, но этого и не требовалось.  
Ужас испарился, сменившись здоровой настороженностью. Стайлз разыскал мачете, убрал его в рюкзак и двинулся сквозь заросли, отыскивая какую-нибудь тропинку. Бродить несколько часов среди кустов и запинаться о корни деревьев было тем еще развлечением. Поплутав, Стайлз выбрался на узенькую дорожку и прислушался. Кажется, поблизости никого. Отлично. Впрочем, сегодня в лесу много искр. Весенняя Охота традиционно считалась более удачной.  
Стайлз задрал голову и посмотрел в небо. Огромная круглая луна плыла по чернильно-синему фону. Стайлз думал, что она будет маслянисто-желтая по краям, но нет. Луна скорее отливала светло-розовым, как мясо креветки. У Стайлза заворчало в животе от проснувшегося голода, он моргнул, чувствуя странную, неприятную дурноту — будто кто-то пробирался ему под кожу, — и застыл, лихорадочно соображая. Новый страх оказался другим: Стайлз стремительно растворялся, сливался с кем-то еще, и этот кто-то был опасен. Стайлз сосредоточился, зажигая свою искру — и его будто осветило изнутри вспышкой. Теперь Стайлз ясно видел, где его мысли и желания, а где чужие.   
— Детка, иди сюда, — позвал он. — Давай, я жду.  
Стайлз огляделся. Его вынесло на небольшую укромную полянку. Вокруг шелестели листьями деревья — в темноте Стайлз даже не мог определить породу. Где-то вдали раздался короткий вскрик, Стайлз не понял, был это вопль радости или ужаса. Послышалось короткое сиплое рычание, и на поляну боком, крадучись, вышла сущность. Она была огромной. Косматая, оскаленная морда, длинные лапы, поджарое тело, плотная темная шерсть, лаково блестящая в свете луны. Стайлз распахнул глаза и чуть не плюхнулся на задницу от восторга. Это был не совсем волк, скорее что-то среднее между волком и человеком, что-то умное, сильное и безжалостное. И Стайлз как никогда в жизни хотел это себе.  
Он настраивался на то, что сущность может вызвать отвращение или напугать. И он не был готов к ошеломляющему потоку любви, захлестнувшему его при виде пляшущего перед ним темного пятна — с ярко-красными глазами и белыми, как фарфор, зубами.  
Стайлз протянул руку и, едва сущность опасливо подошла, вцепился пальцами в мощную шею, зарываясь ими в шерсть и лаская теплую кожу. Сущность недовольно переступила лапами, заворчала низко и угрожающе, но Стайлз же знал Дерека. Он тоже любил притворяться, что ему не нравятся ласки Стайлза. Но ждал их, хотел их, скучал по ним.  
— Ты потрясающий, — пробормотал Стайлз, расцеловывая сущности морду. — Боже, ты настоящий, и ты идеальный. Я знал.  
Сущность заскулила и вдруг взметнулась, целясь пастью Стайлзу в горло. Уклоняться не имело смысла, да Стайлз бы и не успел. Клыки процарапали кожу, и сущность взвизгнула, отброшенная вспыхнувшей искрой. Стайлз встал и улыбнулся. Огонь тек по венам и артериям, собирался горячими углями в костях и истекал тягучей лавой под ребрами. Сущность попятилась, завыла и снова бросилась на него. Стайлз поймал ее обеими руками, но удержать не смог. Сущность вывернулась и застыла посреди поляны. Морда и бока были обуглены и таяли, испаряясь. Стайлз осторожно подошел, присел на одно колено и провел рукой по вздыбленному хребту — будто ножом по подтопленному маслу. Сущность тихо рыкнула и легла к ногам Стайлза. По черной шерсти побежали яркие желтые искорки, сжирая эфемерную плоть сущности. Стайлз прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Он ощущал, как в него вливается чуждая, пугающая его сила, и старался поставить барьер между собой и «гостем». Сущность принадлежала не ему, Стайлзу лишь нужно доставить ее до хозяина и отдать — точно так же, по капле, медленно. Клетку за клеткой.  
Лунный свет бил по глазам — или же это было марево невидимого пожара? — и Стайлз сидел, плотно зажмурившись, и отсчитывал про себя минуты, впав в свой первый настоящий друидский транс.  
  
— Открой, — прошелестел Стайлз, ударив кулаком по двери. Он не помнил, как добрался до лофта Дерека, он вообще ничего не помнил — ни как поглотил сущность до конца, ни как вышел из леса, ни как вел машину.  
Его мутило, голова раскалывалась от боли, то и дело шла кровь из носа. Стайлз всхлипнул, занес кулак еще раз и почувствовал, что его подхватили и поставили на ноги.  
— Стайлз? — растерянно позвал Дерек и крупно вздрогнул.  
Больше терпеть и сдерживаться Стайлз не мог. Он вцепился в бицепс Дерека и позволил первым «каплям» сущности просочиться внутрь ее истинного хозяина.  
— Ты сумасшедший, — хрипло выдохнул Дерек. — Ты настоящий псих, Стайлз.  
— Прости, — беззвучно шевельнул губами Стайлз и с облегчением обнял Дерека за шею, отвечая на поцелуй.  
Чем интимнее физический контакт, тем проще и быстрее передача сущности. Дерек ласково и умело целовал его — ровно так же, как обычно, — и сжимавшая сердце паника немного отступила.  
— Секс, — потребовал Стайлз. — Ты меня сейчас трахнешь, Дерек. Я почти труп, она жрет меня. Мне надо избавиться от нее немедленно.  
Дерек отвечать не стал. Впрочем, сквозь пелену стоявших в глазах слез Стайлз видел, как Дерек быстро стянул свою футболку и взялся за молнию на толстовке с логотипом Бэтмена — Лидия сама нарисовала летучую мышь акрилом.   
— Я же тебя просил, — расстроено пробормотал Стайлз. — Я девственник, мне хотелось нормальный первый раз. А теперь ты просто порвешь меня, как животное. Блин.  
Жадные руки проехались по бедрам, расстегнули джинсы и обнажили зад и вяло болтавшийся член. Стайлз перевел дыхание: никакого возбуждения он не испытывал. Ему было так плохо от беснующегося внутри волка, что думать о сексе не получалось.  
Даже о сексе с Дереком.  
Ступням вдруг стало холодно. Дерек его разул, сдернул майку, и Стайлз моргнул, сообразив, что остался полностью голым. Он ждал, что теперь его повернут лицом к стене и раздвинут ноги, но Дерек подхватил его на руки и быстро дошагал до своей кровати.  
— Что такое? — Стайлз поежился, оказавшись в нагретой постели. — Нет, чувак, я же не шучу, блин! Дерек, я ее поймал, но…  
— Помолчи, — резко бросил Дерек и снял с себя пижамные штаны. Голый, он забрался к Стайлзу и пристально посмотрел ему в глаза: — Не знаю, как у тебя это вышло, и не знаю, как у тебя хватило идиотизма идти туда сегодня ночью. Мы это обсудим потом. А сейчас… ничего не бойся. Хорошо? Ты будешь в порядке. Мы оба будем в порядке.  
Стайлз судорожно кивнул, все-таки напуганный, и с облегчением обнял легшего на него Дерека. Никакого торопливого секса почему-то не происходило. Дерек прижимался к нему, настойчиво целовал в губы — снова и снова — и нежно гладил по бокам, даже не задевая бедер. Стайлз согнул ногу в колене и поразился тому, как сковано его тело. Мышцы будто окаменели, они почти болели от невыносимого напряжения. Стайлз осторожно расслабился и застонал от облегчения. Дерек ободряюще потерся носом о его скулу, лизнул шею и вот теперь его ладони легли на бедра.  
Стайлзу понравилось. Ладони были большими и горячими, а вылезшие когти приятно дразнили кожу.  
— Я люблю, как ты пытаешься за мной ухаживать, — неожиданно четко сказал Дерек. — Это нелепо и глупо, но я завожусь от твоих попыток меня закадрить.  
— Что? — Стайлз растерянно приоткрыл рот и физически ощутил, как расширился «канал», по которому переходила сущность.  
— И твоя идиотская болтовня. Думаю, у меня к ней что-то вроде… пристрастия, — Дерек звучно поцеловал Стайлза в подрагивающий живот.  
— О, — сообразил Стайлз. — Ты меня раскрываешь? Своими признаниями? Продолжай. Это круто!   
— Кора с Малией подрались после того, как вы чуть не трахнулись. Я их разнимал и с трудом удержался, чтобы не надрать Малии зад. Это я намекнул Эннису проверить подсобные помещения.   
— Ублюдок, — Стайлз растекся по простыням, жадно дыша звериным, мускусным запахом, которым постепенно наполнялась комната. — Ты испортил мне перепих.  
— Я тебя спас, — усмехнулся Дерек, и Стайлз диковато улыбнулся, увидев, как радужка сменила цвет. Глаза Дерека отливали кроваво-красным — таким же, как у его сущности.  
Привет, новый старший альфа Бикон-Хиллза. Вернее, полноправный наследник старшей альфы.  
— Еще, — потребовал Стайлз. — Ты посылал меня на хрен почти год. Я точно заслужил еще парочку признаний.  
— Я пытался тебя уберечь, ты, придурок, — нежно выдохнул Дерек и небольно куснул Стайлза за живот. — Я боялся, что ты пострадаешь. Особенно, когда мы стали встречаться.  
— Ах мы все-таки встречались, — пробубнил Стайлз, припомнив уклончивые ответы Дерека.  
— И мне хотелось секса, — проигнорировал его Дерек. — Я представлял, как идеально твоя задница ляжет мне в ладони. И как ты будешь подо мной стонать. Мне было интересно, какая на вкус твоя сперма. И как ты ведешь себя по утрам после секса.  
— Блядь, — Стайлз заскулил и вздрогнул, когда Дерек облизал ему головку.   
Он понадеялся на минет, приподнялся на локте, чтобы лучше видеть, и понял, что сегодня минета точно не будет. Дерек говорил на удивление разборчиво, но трансформация уже началась. Глаза по-прежнему горели красным, а лицо постепенно менялось, пропуская звериные черты. Довольно уродливые, если говорить откровенно, но Стайлзу иррационально нравилось. Ему стало легче — сущность покидала его, даруя освобождение, а ласки Дерека завели и растормошили тело. Стайлз был очень даже возбужден и готов к любому, что ему предложат. Вот только…  
— Ты можешь их убрать? — спросил Стайлз, посмотрев на длинные желтые когти на руках Дерека.  
Тот отрицательно качнул головой, слез с кровати и, прежде чем Стайлз решился заорать, спрашивая, куда Дерек свалил посреди их восхитительного (ну или грозившего стать таким) секса, вернулся с флаконом смазки.  
— Давай ее сюда, — Стайлз погладил Дерека по изменившейся ладони, лизнул ему фалангу пальца и лег, раздвинув ноги.  
У Дерека раздулись ноздри, взгляд потяжелел. Стайлз посмотрел на его крупный член, налитый кровью и поблескивающий от естественных выделений, и сглотнул.  
— Чувак, тебе придется научиться контролировать себя, потому что вообще-то это твоя работа, — Стайлз выдавил смазку на пальцы и торопливо провел ими между ног, нащупывая дырку.   
Он, конечно, уже подрачивал вот так, но одно дело доставлять себе удовольствие в уединении, а другое — заниматься этим под взглядом пышущего желанием оборотня.  
— Ты _оборотень_ , — с наслаждением произнес Стайлз, ухватившись за последнюю мысль. — Я реально это сделал. Ты больше не нед.  
Дерек клыкасто улыбнулся, и Стайлз быстрее задвигал пальцами у себя между ногами. Он добавил смазки, поморщился, растягивая мышцы получше, и перевел дыхание.  
— Мне стыдно, — признался он, не зная, куда деться от накатывающего смущения. В прошлый раз, когда Дерек ему дрочил, Стайлз тоже стеснялся, но меньше. Все-таки Дерек трогал только член, Стайлз был одет, в общем… все казалось куда более приличным.   
Дерек рыкнул и указал на свое полуволчье лицо, видимо намекая, что некомфортно не только Стайлзу.  
— Мне нравится, — чужим голосом произнес Дерек. Он говорил медленнее и четче, словно управляться с полной клыков челюстью было непросто. — Давай.  
Стайлз смущенно хмыкнул, закрыл глаза и, сосредоточившись, пропихнул внутрь четыре пальца. Это было ощутимо и болезненно, с тонкой ноткой удовольствия. Дерек снова лег на Стайлза, принявшись вылизывать шею, и теперь все стало странно и увлекательно. Щеки Дерека обросли колючей шерстью, кожа стала жестче и будто плотнее. Стайлз чувствовал, как в его горло то и дело упираются клыки, и это подстегивало воображение. Стайлз фантазировал, как Дерек рассердится, всерьез сожмет пасть и…  
— Перевернись, — жарко выдохнул ему в ухо Дерек. — Ляг на живот и приподними задницу.  
Стайлз крепко поцеловал его в губы, дразня, и подчинился. Сущность уходила, рвалась туда, где ей было самое место, но Стайлз уже еле терпел ее присутствие. Ему хотелось распрощаться с ней побыстрее, прямо сейчас. _Немедленно_.  
Дерек ткнулся лицом Стайлзу в затылок, поцеловал и низко заворчал от ответного вздоха-стона. Он неуклюже пристроился, мазнул набухшей скользкой головкой между ягодиц и, после нескольких неудачных тычков, попал. Стайлз охнул, инстинктивно попытался отползти, но короткий рассерженный рявк убедил его не делать этого. Дерек повел бедрами, пропихивая член до основания, и Стайлз послушно застыл. В заднице распирало от крупной головки и толстого ствола, а Стайлзу иррационально захотелось хихикать — сказывалось нервное напряжение последних суток. Впрочем, он быстро прекратил веселиться. Дерек задвигался, тяжело, рывками, и Стайлз сосредоточился, стараясь уловить этот ритм и подстроиться под него. Он догадывался, как Дереку сейчас непросто, и знал, что должен помочь. Стайлз вспомнил уроки медитации и курсы йоги, и тело, настроившись на нужную волну, сразу же стало гибче и подвижнее. Дерек застонал от облегчения, словно долго сражался с заржавевшим, не поддававшимся ему механизмом, и тот вдруг заработал легко и свободно. Стайлз размял плечи, широко открыл рот, выпуская из груди воздух, и окончательно «поплыл». Сущность почти оставила его, и теперь он мог полностью сосредоточиться на себе. На том, как трется о простыню его член, как приятно Дерек скользит внутри, как набухший узел дразнит растянувшийся анус. Стайлз знал, что вот-вот случится вязка, и не возражал. Лучше сделать все сразу. Одним махом передать сущность и закрепить связь, а потом наслаждаться друг другом без помех. Он стиснул зубы, почувствовав, как Дерек пропихивает узел, и понял, что что-то изменилось. Стайлз не видел Дерека, но ему и не требовалось смотреть, чтобы догадаться, что же произошло.  
Полнолуние, никакого контроля, сильный альфа. За спиной Стайлза больше не было Дерека или кого-то хоть немного его напоминающего. Трансформация завершилась, и теперь Стайлза имел самый настоящий волк.   
Да, горячая получилась ночка.  
Стайлз встряхнулся, прогнулся в пояснице и растопырил пальцы, будто выпускал когти. Волк зарычал, капнул слюной ему на затылок и задергался, ритмично и жестко трахая. Наверное, если бы такое случилось сразу, без прелюдии, Стайлз бы испытал сильную боль, но теперь все было как надо. Ощущения, раньше веером рассыпавшиеся по телу, собрались в пучок и запульсировали, заставляя задыхаться от накатывающего удовольствия, больше похожего на наркоманский кайф. Стайлз застонал, наслаждаясь случкой — похотливой, животной, безудержной, — и затрясся. По спине прокатилась дрожь облегчения, сперма выстрелила из головки, Стайлз положил руку на член и задвигал ею, помогая себе спустить. Дерек зарычал, унюхав его оргазм, и его узел болезненно разросся внутри, вынудив Стайлз громко чертыхнуться. Он тонул в испытываемых эмоциях. Искра плясала под сердцем, раздутая оставшимся «последом» сущности, нервные окончания сходили с ума, между ног все болело и мелко дрожало. В заднице стало неприятно, Стайлз хныкнул и устало вжался лицом в подушку. Дерек, доведенный до предела его ерзаньем, неожиданно спустил, и интимность переживаемого момента заглушила весь физический дискомфорт. Стайлз закрыл глаза, тяжело дыша, а когда открыл их, увидел обычную человеческую руку, гладившую его по плечу.  
Дерек выскользнул из его тела, Стайлз перевернулся на спину и стер с висков капли пота. Дерек сел на постели — снова совсем Дерек, без следа волчьих черт — и устало, вымотано улыбнулся.  
— Привет, — тихо поздоровался Стайлз. — Как ты?  
— Непривычно, — признался Дерек, поведя плечами. — Хорошо.  
— Она тебя не мучает? Она чертовски сильная, твоя сущность, — Стайлз нащупал одеяло и прикрылся — его знобило и потряхивало.  
— Она… я ее не чувствую. То есть не воспринимаю как что-то чужое, — прислушиваясь к себе, ответил Дерек. — Это я. Просто… Как ты там любишь говорить? Обновленный. Прокачанный.  
— С улучшенным программным обеспечением и интерфейсом, — подсказал Стайлз.  
Дерек хмыкнул и лег рядом, забравшись к нему под одеяло.  
— Все, как мама говорила, — Дерек поморгал, уставившись в потолок. — Как будто пелена спала. Звуки, краски, запахи. Ты не представляешь, каково это, Стайлз. Это… невероятно. Я теперь такой, каким и должен быть. Я оборотень.  
— О да! — Стайлз приподнялся на локте и заглянул Дереку в лицо. — Ты оборотень, чувак! Скажи спасибо Стайлзу, это я…  
Дерек клацнул зубами, рассмеялся, когда Стайлз инстинктивно дернулся в сторону, и подтащил его к себе, беспорядочно целуя в лоб, щеки, губы.  
— Спасибо. Стайлз заслужил свое спасибо. А еще Стайлз заслужил выволочку, но я отругаю тебя завтра.  
— Х-ха! — Стайлз ткнул Дерека кулаком в бок. — Ну уж нет. Никаких выволочек. Мне было стремно, но я справился. И теперь ты мой, без вариантов. И я буду жить здесь.  
— Твоему отцу это не понравится, — нахмурился Дерек. — Он уже намекал мне…  
— Он давно смирился, точно тебе говорю, — Стайлз потрогал щетину на лице Дерека и задумчиво посмотрел ему в глаза. — Скажи, а мне еще рано делать тебе предложение или уже можно?  
— Рано, — отрезал Дерек. Грубый тон Стайлза не обманул, он видел, как у Дерека подрагивают уголки губ.  
— Большая волчья свадьба, — весомо заявил Стайлз. — Чувак, это для тебя все в новинку, а я на тебе примерно с шестнадцати плотно женат.   
— Как ты понравишься Питеру, — пробормотал Дерек, зевнув. — Он с ума сойдет от счастья. И мама тоже обрадуется, вместо одного сына-идиота у нее будет два.  
— Не может быть, чтобы твоя мама так тебя называла, — не поверил Стайлз, вспоминая Талию Хейл — всегда спокойную, выдержанную, разумную.  
Дерек усмехнулся, почесал бок и покосился в окно — за стеклом занимался рассвет.   
— Давай поспим немного.  
— Мне надо помыться, — слабо запротестовал Стайлз.   
— Угу, — сонно согласился Дерек и завозился, устраиваясь.  
Стайлз хотел подшутить над ним, отвлекся на восторг от мысли, что они засыпают вместе после горячего секса, и понял, что глаза слипаются так, что он их сейчас просто не откроет.   
Ладно, в душ он сходит утром, в компании Дерека. Потом они заедут к папе и альфе Хейл, Стайлз навестит Лидию и заглянет к Скотту, надо узнать у него про…  
Он зевнул, обнял себя рукой мирно спящего Дерека и отрубился.  
  


  
**Июнь 2014,**   
**где-то в Мексике, штат Нижняя Калифорния**   


  
  
Стайлз ожидал найти потрепанную развалюху, но дом оказался крепким, обжитым и аккуратным. Внутри не было ни души. Стайлз прошелся по комнатам и сел на диван, закрыв лицо руками. На губах играла по-идиотски счастливая улыбка, сердце бешено стучало от накатившего облегчения. Нашел.   
Он нашел.  
Стайлз, не выдержав, вскочил, снова открыл шкаф и убедился — это точно вещи Дерека. Его любимые белые майки и мягкие хенли тусклых оттенков, стопка почти одинаковых джинсов, скучное черно-серое белье и такие же невыразительные носки. Дерек покупал себе исключительно унылые тряпки, но Стайлз не собирался с ним спорить из-за выбора одежды. Это пусть Лидия полощет мозги Коре, пытаясь раскрыть ее женственность. Стайлз не станет страдать подобной херней.  
Он задвинул ящики на место и вздохнул. Внутри пульсировало в предвкушении скорой встречи, искра жглась, побуждая действовать, но Стайлз не собирался бегать по территории ранчо, выкрикивая имя Дерека. У него имелись дела поважнее.  
Стайлз сходил в джип, вытащил оттуда сумку и вернулся в дом, направившись прямиком в ванную комнату, заставленную флаконами с надписями на испанском.  
Колонка натужно вздрогнула, зажигаясь, и Стайлз, зажмурившись, встал под струи теплой воды. Кружевная свадебная подвязка, обтрепавшаяся за эти месяцы от непрерывной носки, намокла и завернулась. Стайлз потер ее ладонью, расправляя, и взялся за чужой шампунь. Перед тем как выехать из Бикон-Хиллза, он срезал волосы почти под ноль, но голову пощипывало от пота, да и грязь хотелось смыть не меньше.  
Талии Хейл не очень понравилась новая прическа Стайлза. Она по-матерински его отругала, а потом согласилась с вставшей на защиту Стайлза Корой — с такими волосами в пути проще.   
Стайлз стряхнул с головы хлопья пены и зафыркал — мыльные струйки все же попали в глаза. Он прожил с Талией бок о бок больше года, но мама Дерека так и осталась для него загадкой. В то утро, после Охоты, когда она застукала их утром в постели, Стайлз ее всерьез испугался и — почти возненавидел.  
Альфа Хейл вошла в лофт с таким лицом, будто готова была лично разорвать на куски сына и его любовника. С ней пришел и папа, но даже он, разгневанный, с красными от бессонной ночи глазами, не напугал Стайлза так, как Талия. Она не рычала, не бесновалась, не выпускала когти. Талия спокойно, с ненормальной теплотой в голосе, отругала Дерека за «недосмотр за искрой» и объявила, что ему придется уехать. Объяснила, что это и наказание, и необходимость — новоиспеченному альфе требовались серьезные тренировки. Стайлз лежал ни жив ни мертв, кутаясь в одеяло и мечтая провалиться сквозь землю, а вот Дерек свалился на пол уже в полном релизе, и было довольно жутко смотреть, как он потом залечивал спину, пропоротую когтями матери. Стайлз знал, что может помочь своим даром, но ему не дали даже прикоснуться к Дереку на прощание — отец позволил Стайлзу одеться и выволок его из лофта, начав отчитывать сразу, не стесняясь ни толпящихся внизу Хейлов, ни бледного как смерть Пэрриша, не уследившего за территорией леса.  
Следующие пара дней были настоящим адом: Стайлза мучили боли от приживавшейся внутри чужой магии, и его ломало из-за отсутствия Дерека. Общаться им не давали (это тоже был запрет Талии), и Стайлз часами лежал в кровати и раздумывал, как же он уживется в одном доме с женщиной, которая его ненавидит.   
Но его оценка оказалась преждевременной. Едва Дерека увезли — не сказав, куда и на сколько его забирают, — Стайлзу пришлось переехать к Хейлам. Его искра теперь принадлежала им, да и жить с отцом Стайлзу не хотелось. Наставники предупреждали, что первые недели после установления связи возможны «инциденты», а громить родные пенаты Стайлз не собирался.   
Но в доме Хейлов его ждал сюрприз. В первый же вечер Талия пришла к нему в спальню, и они проговорили почти до рассвета. А через несколько месяцев стало ясно, что Дерек не шутил, говоря о том, что теперь у его матери будет два сына: Стайлз именно так себя и чувствовал. Еще одним Хейлом, еще одним ребенком Талии Хейл. Странным образом это не оскорбляло память Стайлза о родной, настоящей матери. Просто теперь о нем снова заботились с той беззаветной женской лаской, по которой он так долго скучал. И пусть без Дерека было невыносимо, страшно, убийственно тяжело, Стайлз прятался от своей тоски как мог. Он проводил время в перепалках с Корой, пытавшейся ужиться с переставшей корчить из себя милую девушку Лидией, дразнил Джексона, ссорился с Малией, сбегал к Скотту. Регулярно навещал отца, жалуясь на разлуку и пытаясь вызнать, когда она закончится, а ночами, если становилось совсем уж плохо, спускался вниз, брал ключи от лофта и уезжал в пустую квартиру Дерека. После третьей такой поездки Талия разговорила Стайлза и узнала, что он не делает там ничего особенного, просто бродит до утра среди вещей Дерека и жалеет себя. Почему-то рассказывать ей о своих слабостях было не стыдно: Стайлз изливал душу, чувствуя внимательный, сочувствующий взгляд Талии, и делился теми сокровенными переживаниями, которые бы не доверил, наверное, никому.  
Бежавшая из душа вода стала прохладнее, и Стайлз, окатившись напоследок, крепко закрутил кран. Он с удовольствием вытерся, радуясь чистоте тела, и, не одеваясь, вышел из ванной. Дома было душновато, летний зной превратился в вечернее тепло, и Стайлз не мерз, разгуливая голышом. В конце концов, зачем одеваться: когда они с Дереком встретятся, одежда им точно не понадобится.  
Стайлз заглянул на кухню, ограбил холодильник, ухватив пару кусков холодного мяса и закусив кукурузной лепешкой, и напился воды. Искра наконец унялась, и у Стайлза отлегло от сердца. Нынешнее ожидание не было изматывающим, скорее сладким и томным — оказалось, оттягивать момент встречи по-своему приятно. Стайлз вернулся в спальню Дерека, вытащил из рюкзака пакет и зашуршал им, разворачивая. Он погладил пальцами прозрачную материю и усмехнулся, услышав совсем рядом торжествующий волчий вой.   


Стайлз спустился с крыльца, прошелся немного вперед по утоптанной песчаной дорожке и остановился. К нему ровной, сосредоточенной трусцой бежал поджарый черный волк — вернее, не совсем волк. Оборотень в альфа-форме. Стайлз скептически приподнял брови, рассматривая мощную грудную клетку и присыпанную серой пылью шерсть. Дерек стал еще крупнее. Хорошо.  
Сосредоточившись, Стайлз потянулся к своей искре и раскрыл ладони, позволяя магии вырваться наружу. На голову обручем легла тяжесть: неразличимый глазу барьер накрыл Стайлза плотным куполом, защищая от любого вторжения. Волк припустил на последних ярдах, взрывая сильными задними лапами землю, прыгнул — и его отбросило назад. Волк завалился на бок, раздраженно вскочил и, недовольно ворча, стал обходить купол по кругу. Теперь Стайлз мог позволить себе спецэффекты: контур вспыхнул ярко-оранжевыми искрами, замерцал, переливаясь, воздух поплыл от воображаемого жара. Волк поскреб лапой купол, оскалился и медленно пошел прочь, дергая кончиком хвоста. Стайлз испуганно вздрогнул. Ему хотелось закончить ритуал по всем правилам, раз уж им с Дереком помешали тем утром, но вдруг он перестарался? Может, следовало ставить менее прочную защиту? А может, Дерек вовсе считает это глупостью? Если он сейчас уйдет, не попытавшись ничего сделать, Стайлз, конечно…  
Волк развернулся, коротко провыл что-то угрожающее и понесся вперед, прямо на купол. Стайлза продрала дрожь от испуга и ненормального восхищения. Секунда, другая — и Стайлза словно обварило кипятком. Купол разбился вдребезги, подчиняясь напору родной магии, и волк влетел внутрь, немыслимо взмыв вверх. Стайлз зажмурился и покачнулся — он приготовился болезненно и неприятно падать, но на его плечах уверенно сомкнулись чужие пальцы, и Стайлз удержался на ногах.  
— Что это на тебе? — спросил Дерек, с интересом трогая пальцами нацепленную Стайлзом фату.  
— Подумал, что будет прикольно, — Стайлз поморгал, стряхивая недавний ужас. — Ну знаешь, ты подарил мне подвязку, я решил прихватить эту штуковину. Как символ. Это не значит, что я тащу тебя в церковь, Дерек, это просто…  
Дерек задрал ему фату, каким-то совершенно киношным жестом, и Стайлз осекся.  
Наверно, со стороны они смотрелись в лучшем случае глупо, а скорее всего, откровенно странно. Стайлз — голый, с фатой на почти налысо обритой голове и подвязкой на ноге. Дерек — тоже голый, да еще и вспотевший и испачканный после пробежки в альфа-форме. Но Стайлзу было удивительно комфортно, а зрителей у них все равно не наблюдалось.  
— Можно и в церковь, — усмехнулся Дерек, погладив Стайлза большим пальцем по щеке. — Я готов поехать в церковь. В Диснейлэнд. В полицейский участок. Да куда угодно, лишь бы убраться отсюда подальше.  
— О, так тебе не понравились твои мексиканские каникулы? — наигранно поразился Стайлз, шлепнув Дерека тыльной стороной ладони по груди. — Кстати. Вот сразу — спасибо тебе за подарок. И отдельно спасибо, что поручил именно Малии передать его мне. Пиздец было неловко, когда я открыл коробочку и нашел там подвязку!  
— Я решил, что даже тебе не удастся трактовать ее каким-нибудь странным образом. Мне хотелось однозначности, Стайлз, раз уж мы упустили шанс нормально объясниться, — хмыкнул Дерек. — Мило, что ты ее носишь.  
— Я приспособил ее для дела, — Стайлз посмотрел на свое бедро. — Помогает мне при срывах.   
Ухмылка исчезла с губ Дерека, взгляд стал обеспокоенным и нежным.  
— И много их было?   
— За первые два месяца Питер трижды менял стекла во всем доме, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Его нытье было единственной компенсацией этой хрени.   
— Вот как, — Дерек погладил Стайлза по плечам и нахмурился. — Что ж, Питера мне не жаль.  
— Почти каждый день, — тихо сказал Стайлз. — Чаще всего удавалось сдержаться, но я все равно уходил в ваш подвал. Мы с Лидией там вместе сидели, пережидали «бури». А то Малию тошнило до спазмов от наших вспышек, да и остальных сильно вело.  
— Я свои первые месяцы вообще почти не помню, — Дерек обхватил лицо Стайлза ладонями и посмотрел ему в глаза. — У меня накопилось столько вопросов, и нам действительно есть, что обсудить, но как насчет сделать это чуть позже?  
Стайлз двинул бровями:  
— Предлагаешь сначала зайти в дом и опробовать твою кровать?  
Дерек смущенно дернул уголком рта и, поколебавшись, кивнул.  
— Я веду себя как животное?  
— Понятия не имею. Но Стайлз точно в деле. Господи, да я мечтал о твоей кровати, какого черта ты вообще спрашиваешь?  
Стайлз шагнул вперед, притираясь к Дереку всем телом, и вздрогнул от пронзившего его ощущения близости. Внутри неповоротливо заворочалась нежность, а на языке заплясали бессмысленные глупости, простительные таким, как Стайлз. Соскучившимся и влюбленным.  
— Я устал здесь один, — Дерек сгреб Стайлза в объятия и потерся щетиной об его висок. — Тебя отпустили за мной, потому что наконец можно вернуться?  
— Да, — подтвердил Стайлз, млея. — Я научился справляться с искрой, а ты вроде бы решил проблемы с контролем и освоил волчьи премудрости. Мы возвращаемся домой, в твой лофт и шлем всех к дьяволу.   
— Если бы ты не встретил меня голым, я бы уже тащил тебя в твой джип и уговаривал трогаться, — Дерек коротко и жадно поцеловал Стайлза в губы.  
— Я бы послал тебя нахер, — ответил тот, трогая Дереку ставшую совсем смуглой от загара шею. — Моя задница сплющилась в блин от бесконечной езды, я устал жрать консервы и хочу хотя бы ночь поспать не в мешке, а на простынях!  
— Я готов ее размять, — отозвался Дерек, видимо, сфокусировавшись на наиболее интимных откровениях Стайлза. Он положил ладони на ноющие ягодицы Стайлза, сжал их и отпустил.  
— Только что я думал, чего же мне хочется больше — просто пообниматься или же заняться сексом, и, о’кей, выбор сделан, — Стайлз блаженно вздохнул и, наклонившись, поцеловал Дерека пониже уха. — Чувак, пойдем. Тринадцать месяцев, Дерек, и один-единственный перепих, который я хреново помню из-за твоей сущности. Ты мне пиздец как задолжал!  
— Чтобы потрахаться, не надо пересекать государственную границу, — Дерек подхватил Стайлза под бедра и тот понятливо вцепился ему в плечи. — Я не просто попросил Малию передать тебе подвязку, я договорился, что она посадит тебя на цепь, если ты решишь поразвлечься, пока меня нет.  
— Ей не пришлось так напрягаться, — Стайлза удивляло, с какой легкостью Дерек его несет. Тот шагал так, будто Стайлз вообще ничего не весил, и эта сила по-настоящему заводила. Дерек и до обретения сущности был развит физически, но теперь Стайлз чувствовал в нем _это_ — знающего себе цену зверя, исследовавшего свои возможности и убедившегося, сколь многое ему подвластно.  
Стайлз и сам был способен на очень интересные штуки, но собственный дар не казался чем-то особенным, а вот чужой по-настоящему завораживал. Дерек свалил Стайлза на кровать, качнул головой, увидев брошенную поверх покрывала смазку, запер дверь и плотно закрыл окно, спасаясь от привлеченной зажженным светом мошкары.   
— Ты моя искра, — сказал Дерек, забираясь на кровать. — Твоя магия меня пропустила.  
— Я твоя искра, — согласился Стайлз, улыбаясь. — Я тебя поймал, а ты стал со мной одним целым.  
Дерек улыбнулся ему в ответ, поцеловал Стайлза в щеку и подтащил за бедра вниз, укладывая так, как ему захотелось. Стайлз расслабился и закрыл глаза, приготовившись отдаваться ощущениям. Он так устал, выискивая Дерека среди множества чужих огней, что заслужил хороший, качественный отдых. Теперь он понимал, почему потенциальные сами не могут охотиться на свои сущности — они просто не чувствуют их и не могут выманить. Невозможно унюхать собственный запах или увидеть отпечаток своей же магии. И Стайлз вдосталь нахлебался, пока рыскал по чертовой Мексике в поисках одного-единственного оборотня. Его оборотня.  
Вот этого вот Дерека.  
И он его нашел.   
Нашел-нашел-нашел.

— Мне интересно, как скоро ты пожалеешь, что попросил меня поговорить? — Стайлз перевернулся на живот, и простыня почти полностью слезла с Дерека. — Тебе вообще ничего не рассказывали про Бикон-Хиллз?  
— Я не слышал английской речи больше года, — расслабленно сказал Дерек, даже не шелохнувшись. — Нет, я знаю только, что все живы.  
— Я теряюсь, с чего начать, — Стайлз скосил взгляд на голый живот Дерека и расслабленно лежащий между ног член. — Кира поймала Джексона. У них так все по-дурацки было. Джексон без тебя совсем башку потерял, вел себя, как кусок дерьма, пока Малия не вмешалась. Один ее танец с Кирой, и Джексона как подменили, представляешь? Они стали мутить, поцелуйчики-встречи-боулинг, и полтора месяца назад Кира пошла за Джексоном в лес. Кстати, я сделал им от нашего с тобой лица офигенный подарок.  
— Какой? — лениво спросил Дерек, вслепую нащупывая простыню.   
— Полное собрание «Сумерек», блю-рей. Кира их обожает, а Джексона так перекосило, когда он увидел диски! Он ненавидит эти фильмы, Дерек, не-на-ви-дит. А теперь он может насладиться даже вырезанными сценами и комментариями создателей!  
— Отличный подарок, — Дерек зевнул. — И радостная для меня новость. Я боялся, ты без меня повзрослеешь. Что ж, этого не случилось.  
— Если ты рассчитываешь, что меня заденут твои слова — мимо, Дерек! — Стайлз обнял обеими руками подушку. — Джексон мне, между прочим, отомстил. Он обсыпал меня блестками. Я проснулся — а вся комната в этой дряни. Мой рюкзак, моя одежда, кровать, я сам — у меня даже яйца блестели! Я снимаю трусы, а там все, блядь, сверкает!  
— Бедная мама, — пробормотал Дерек.  
— Ей было не до того, — Стайлз протянул руку и потрогал торчащий светло-розовый сосок Дерека. — Последние три месяца она пытается отговорить Питера от убийства офицера полиции.  
— Которого и за что?  
— Пэрриша. У Малии с ним любовь, — поделился Стайлз.  
— Так он все-таки решился? — Дерек открыл глаза и почесал нос. — Она давно ему нравилась.  
— Оу! А для всех нас это стало сюрпризом, — Стайлз бы обиделся — он не любил пропускать интересную информацию, — но ситуация не располагала.  
Недавний секс-раунд освежил воспоминания Стайлза о ночи Охоты и зарядил его отличным настроением. Между ног было влажно и приятно растянуто, мошонка стала легкой, в крови гуляли эндорфины, а искра шипела внутри, как пузырьки в шампанском — близость Дерека туманила разум и провоцировала использовать силу хоть для чего-нибудь.  
Стайлз тяжело принял решение Талии разлучить их с Дереком, но, увы, оно было единственно правильным. Останься они тогда рядом друг с другом, еще неизвестно, к чему бы это привело. Вернее, известно — в лучшем случае они бы разнесли свое жилье и покалечили попавших в зону поражения людей.  
— Твой контроль, — начал Стайлз. — С ним все отлично?  
— Да, — Дерек заложил ладони за голову. — Я научился. Долгие изматывающие тренировки, много крови и результат.  
— Это кто тебя натаскивал? Я пробовал выспросить, куда тебя отвезли, но все как воды в рот набрали.  
— Ранчо принадлежит моей бабушке, — нехотя отозвался Дерек. — Она альфа.   
— Тебя гоняла до седьмого пота миленькая старушка? — поразился Стайлз. — Да ты шутишь! Нет, серьезно, твоя _бабушка_? Надо же, ты…  
Стайлз замолчал, соображая, и громко застонал.  
— Объясни мне, что происходит, — Дерек пихнул его в плечо. — Что ты там воешь в подушку?  
— Скажи, твоя бабуля хорошо готовит? Как у нее обстоят дела с чимичангой? — Стайлз, в принципе, уже догадывался, каким будет ответ, но все равно надеялся на лучшее.  
— Мексиканская еда ей удается, — подтвердил Дерек. — Она держит бар в поселке, тут недалеко. Неужели ты с ней столкнулся?  
— И опозорился, не признав в ней твою кровную родственницу. Впрочем, она мне даже скидку не сделала — я оплатил свою еду до последнего доллара!  
— То, что она согласилась ради тебя встать за плиту, уже знак большой благосклонности, — уверил его Дерек. — Моего отца она не кормила принципиально.   
— Представляю, что она обо мне подумала, — Стайлз попытался натянуть на голову простыню, но Дерек ему помешал. — Блин, вот почему на меня все пялились и обсуждали! Боже, Дерек, я сейчас умру от стыда!  
— Я ей про тебя рассказывал, — Дерек подтащил Стайлза к себе и обнял за плечи. — Она знает, что ты еще ребенок.  
— Детей в зад с узлом не трахают, — скривился Стайлз в притворном недовольстве. — И я, кстати, закончил школу и поступил в колледж. С отличием закончил и поступил со стипендией.  
— Осенью мы переезжаем в Лос-Анджелес? — Дерек снова расслаблено улегся на спину, и Стайлз подвис, переваривая его вопрос. Только что он был готов возмущаться поддевкам Дерека, а сейчас его затапливал приступ иррациональной, глубокой любви.   
Дерек помнил, в какой колледж Стайлз хотел поступать, Дерек верил, что Стайлз поступил именно в него, и Дерек был готов снова расстаться с семьей, чтобы быть вместе со Стайлзом.  
— Это не помешает твоим делам? — осторожно произнес Стайлз.  
— У нас там центральный офис, — Дерек поймал его за руку. — Все устроится. Так что еще нового в городе?  
— Э, не знаю, — Стайлз пережил момент восторга, и ему требовалось выплеснуть его в физической активности. Он любил потрепаться, но поболтать они смогут и в машине, когда поедут обратно. — Скотт поссорился с Эллисон, и они расстались. Даже разъехались ненадолго.  
— Со своей искрой? Он чокнутый?   
— Нет, но мне нравятся твои убеждения, — Стайлз повернулся и поцеловал Дерека в ключицу. — Они быстро помирились.  
— Естественно, — Дерек приподнял голову и скептически посмотрел себе между ног. — Почему твои пальцы трогают меня за член?  
— Их туда тянет, — Стайлз дернул плечом. — Очень милый член. Чувствуешь вот здесь? Блин, твердый. Это же узел?  
— Да, это он, — Дерек сглотнул и перевел дыхание. — Убери руку.  
— Неа, — Стайлз накрыл член ладонью и нежно сжал его, захватив в горсть и мошонку. — Как, есть силы на второй раунд?  
— Гринго хочет, чтобы ему вставили? — с сильным мексиканским акцентом спросил Дерек, и Стайлз приоткрыл рот.  
— Пожалуй, гринго хочет, — согласился Стайлз. — Гринго было мало. Давай. Я хочу себе в постель настоящего мачо. Покажи мне класс, детка!  
— Ты придурок, — Дерек со стоном откинулся обратно на подушку. — И я ведь все равно с тобой уеду. Что не так с моей жизнью?  
— Жалобы звучали бы выразительнее, если бы ты убедил свой член не вставать, — заметил Стайлз, садясь Дереку на живот. — И ты сам сказал, что устал быть здесь один.   
Дерек рассмеялся, погладил Стайлза по бедру и затих. Он смотрел Стайлзу в лицо, пристально и внимательно, словно исследовал его до мельчайших черточек, и искра опять разгоралась, окатывая кожу успокаивающим теплом.   
— Ты был прав, — произнес Дерек. — Ты подходишь мне куда больше остальных.   
— Правильное слово — идеально! Выучи уже его, Дерек! — шутливо выпалил Стайлз, пытаясь замаскировать свое смущение. — Мы…  
— Идеально, — кивнул Дерек, не обманувшись торопливой болтовней. — Я запомню.  
Стайлз неловко улыбнулся, заглянул в заблестевшие ярко-красным глаза и выдохнул.   
Беспокоиться было больше не о чем. Бесконечное преследование наконец завершилось, и теперь не осталось ни жертвы, ни добычи, ни хищника, ни охотника.  
Им предстояла долгая дорога вместе, но она не пугала. Скорее, Стайлза сжигало нетерпение начать идти, и он знал, что Дерек чувствует то же самое.  
Путь волка — следовать за своей искрой, не зная сомнений, путь искры — освещать тропу волку, куда бы тот не пожелал пойти.  
И у них это выйдет и-де-аль-но.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> написано по чудесному [арту](http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/NEVESTUSHKA-FINAL.1402216959.png) queer deer!


End file.
